


Daughter Cold

by FayeWildwood



Series: Heirs to The Ice Throne [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Kid Fic, M/M, Michael Snart - Freeform, NO Legends, cisco has a phobia of little girls, coldflash - Freeform, kidnappings, kids are the best matchmakers, meta kids, no killer frost yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Barry finds a little girl in the labs claiming to be Captain Cold's daughter. Will she and her brother Michael eventually bring the speedster and their dad closer and closer together?





	1. Daughter Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of AU where Legends never happened and Caitlyn never turned into Killer Frost, she's still struggling with her powers.

"Listen, I just think that given all circumstances, the Bat could easily beat Ollie," Cisco said over the comms, watching the screen as the small dot that represented the Flash sped across the city streets. It was a slow day in Central City and Cisco was playing around with his toys, Caitlyn was reorganizing the med room -again- and Barry was out on patrols -again. "Seriously, I don't think it's even a competition. Batman is the hero of Gotham, which is a scary place, let me tell you."

"And Star City isn't? All the bat has is some fancy toys and money, Ollie has years of training and experience. He's taken on super soldiers and assassins. He led the assassins for a while."

Cisco spun around in his chair, his head lolling back to stare at the ceiling. "You're just sticking up for him because he's your mentor and you're all buddy buddy. You don't know the bat's background. How do you know he's not also some stranded rich kid who spent years training? Plus have you seen his toys?" Cisco moaned and tapped his hand on the table. "We have got to get us a rich guy to buy us nice armored cars. Mm! We need a star labs sugar daddy, Barry, get to it."

"What do you need an armored car for, Cisco? You stay in he labs. And I do not need a sugar daddy."

Cisco opened his mouth to reply but a small voice coming from behind him stopped the words in his throat and replaced them with a high pitched squeak. "Excuse me? Are you... Mr. Ramon?" He turned around in his chair, one hand holding his chest as he looked at the small child hiding behind the doorway. She was cute, no older than maybe six or seven with a head full of white-blonde curls that fell past her knees. Big ice blue eyes stared back at him as she hid most of herself behind the doorway.

"Okay first, not cool! I have seen too many horror movies with little girls!" He shrunk a little further back, away from the girl as she stepped further into the doorway. She wore a little blue sundress with a yellow raincoat over it and big red goulashes on her feet. She blinked up at him, fingers gripping the wall as she tried to determine who the man was. When Cisco calmed a bit, deciding that it was highly unlikely the child was there to kill him, he nodded. "Second, yeah, I'm Mr... Ramon. You can call me Cisco if you like, long as you promise not to kill me."

The comms crackled over the speakers and Barry's voice filled the room, causing the little girl to jump in surprise and shrink back. "Cisco? You still there? Who are you talking to?"

Cisco stood slowly, as if the child were a wild animal and not a little girl, before circling the desk. Having something between them put him a little more at ease. "B... Flash, you might want to get back here. T-there's a creepy little girl here... I don't like creepy little girls, Flash. Caitlyn! Caitlyn can you come in here?" The girl blinked at him with those big eyes, innocence plastered all over her features, but he didn't believe it, not for one second. She just screamed b-rated horror movie and he was not ready to get his face ripped off by some little giggling girl.

Caitlyn sighed as she walked into the room, giving Cisco an exasperated look. "Cisco, I'm a little-"

"Little girl," he breathed, pointing to the child as he tried his best to hide behind the wall of computer screens. "Little girl in goulashes... she's here to kill us, I'm sure of it."

"What are you- oh my." Caitlyn stared wide eyed at the little girl, her annoyed look changing to a concerned one in a second. "Hello sweetie," she said sweetly, walking up to the girl slowly before crouching a few feet away from her. She gave the girl a little smile and a tilt of the head. "You'll have to forgive my friend here, he watches too many scary movies. But I don't think you're supposed to be down here. Were you up in the museum? Have you lost your parents?" She nodded slowly, her ringlet curls bouncing around her. Caitlyn held out a hand slowly. "Okay, well why don't you come in here with me and we can look for them alright? This is a big place, you could get lost roaming around all by yourself."

The little girl looked at her hand slowly, unsure and untrusting. "M-my daddy said if I got in trouble or lost to come here... to find Mr. Flash..." she shrunk away as Caitlyn took another step forward, and hid herself behind the doorway, only part of her face visible now. "a-and I don't like doctors," she whispered.

"Well that's okay," Barry said as he appeared in a spark of lightning on the other side of the large doorway. He was already in a crouching position and a big smile was on his still covered face. "I'm not a big fan of doctors either, but Miss Snow is a good friend of mine and she's always someone you can trust okay?" When Cisco had mentioned a little girl, he hadn't been expecting the child that stood before him. She was adorable and her eyes blinked at him with fascination only a child could have. They were familiar eyes, as blue as the sky, but lighter, and he swore he'd seen them before but he couldn't place where. Before he knew it, she was jumping at him and into his arms. Barry laughed, picking her up easily and walking into the room. Her little arms squeezed his neck tight as he made his way to the med bay. "Can you tell me what you're doing here? And how you even got in?" He shot Cisco a confused look but the engineer only shrugged, keeping a wary eye on the child and staying a good ten feet behind them at all times.

"She said she lost her parents," Caitlyn said quietly as Barry took a seat, still holding the child.

"M-my daddy said to come find you if I ever got lost," she sniffed, pulling back just enough that he could see the tears on her cheeks. "H-he told me how to get in s-so I could find you. He said never to trust strangers, but that the Flash will always save us. He said, he said that the Flash can always always always be trusted." She blinked up at him, her tears drying as her little hands raised up to feel along his mask and the lightning bolts on the size of his head. She sniffled again and rubbed at her face. "Some bad men came to my auntie's house and took me and I screamed, like she taught me, but they didn't like that." The girl jumped when Caitlyn touched her stethoscope to her back, but didn't protest, too fascinated with tracing the emblem on Barry's chest as he listened intently. "But I got away. Daddy taught me how to get out of... of the..." She frowned, putting her wrists together as if showing them might bring the words to her. "The zap ties... he taught me how so I got out and I was really really quiet just like he told me and I snucked out and ran all the way here!" She looked up at Flash with a smile on her face, pride in her eyes at her story.

Barry however was shocked. This little girl got kidnapped and managed to escape on her own, only to come find him and some how break past their security. "That's very impressive. You must have been very brave to get out of there all by yourself. I'm sure your daddy would be very proud of you. Can you tell me your name?"

She smiled and nodded, her curls bouncing. "My name is Juniper Schofield," she said proudly. "But my daddy calls me June, and my brother calls me Nippy."

Laughing, Barry patted her curls. "Why does he call you Nippy?"

"Because I'm cold!" She smiled. She must have noticed the strange look in the two adult's eyes because she scrambled off of Barry's lap, dropping to the floor before looking around. She looked over at Cisco who was holding a large soda from Big Belly Burger. She rushed up to him, causing the man to shriek and flinch back, but her little hands reached up, trying to grab the soda from him. Cisco swallowed, handing it to her and carefully avoiding any contact with the child. Had he not been confused about the whole situation, Barry would have been laughing his ass off at the look on his friends face. She rushed back over to Barry and handed him the cup, which he took with an equally confused look. Juniper looked at the cup and narrowed her eyes with the utmost concentration that a six year old could have before reaching out and pressing a little finger to the lid. To their surprise, a soft layer of frost began to crackle across the top of the cup, thickening and spreading until the entire cup was lightly dusted in snow. She smiled up at him so bright, Barry couldn't help but smile back. "Daddy says I could be cool like you!" She said, jumping up and down a bit. "He said I could be a superhero!"

"Well your daddy is right," Barry laughed, handing the cup to Caitlyn who rushed it off to do some tests. "That's an awesome thing you can do! Now, why don't we go with Mr. Cisco and you can tell him your daddy's name and where you live so we can find your parents, then after that, I'll show you this really cool lego set we have in one of the labs, how does that sound?"

Juniper nodded, taking Barry's hand so quickly, his heart swelled a bit at the utter trust she had in him. 

Cisco looked wary still, but he backed up to one of the computers and began a search for a Juniper Scofield. When nothing popped up, he looked down at her with suspicious eyes. "What's your dad's name kid? And you said you had a brother?"

She nodded. "Daddy's name is Len, and my brother's name is Michael."

Still the search came up blank and her little face scrunched up in confusion. Barry knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we may just not be typing it in right. Is your daddy's real name Len? Or is that just a nickname?"

"A nickname," she answered quickly. "Auntie Lisa calls him Lenny, but he doesn't like that."

Shock shot through the room like lightning and Barry met Cisco's eyes. The engineer blinked, his mouth dropping open. _No fucking way,_  he mouthed to Barry. The speedster kept the smile on his face however as he looked down at her. "What's your daddy's real name? Do you know it?"

She nodded again, her face scrunching up as she forced the strange name from her lips. "Leonard Snart," she said, sticking out her tongue at the name. "Stupid name. I told him I like Lenny better and he said that at least it's better than Juniper."

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Barry and he nodded, ruffling her hair a bit. "I'm actually good friends with your dad," he said, even though it wasn't entirely true. "Why don't you stay here with Mr. Cisco, and I'll go get your dad, okay?"

"Wait, Ba-Flash! Don't leave me here with-"

Cisco was cut off however as Barry sped out of the room, leaving Cisco alone with Juniper who was staring up at him with a dangerous look in her eyes, one that reminded him too much of her dark haired aunt. "Now listen here, you little devil child," he warned, pointing at her as he backed up. "I-I know latin, okay? So... so there!"

Juniper just giggled.


	2. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry looks for Snart and finds him in a less than friendly mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some great reviews for this story. :) I'm glad everyone liked it!

Barry strode into Saints and SINNERS quietly, nodding to Bette behind the counter as he took a seat at the bar. "Hey Bette, have you seen Snart around?"

The older woman raised an eyebrow at the question. "You sure do come in here asking about him a lot, sweet thing. Is there some secret romance here that Lenny is hiding from me?" Barry's face flushed, drawing a bright laugh from the woman and she tossed her rag down. "Oh I'm just teasing. Lenny was upstairs dealing with some business, he should be down any second now." As if on cue, a loud bang sounded through the bar and the patrons grew silent, watching a bloody and beaten man come tumbling down a set of stairs and out into the bar. Snart followed him quickly, a glare so dangerous even Barry tensed. He wore only a tight black tank top, and as Mick came out behind him, Barry noticed him holding the leather jacket he often wore when he wasn't in cold gear. The gun was still strapped to his leg however and he pulled it out of the holster as he reached the bottom of the stairs with bruised and ripped knuckles. The man under him whimpered, shying away from the whirring as the gun charged up. "I asked you a question," Snart growled. "I didn't get an answer." He knelt down over the man, his boot pressing hard on the man's wrist and the gun pressed against the palm of his hand. "Now, I'm going to ask one more time, and I promise you, you'll only lose one of your hands. Tell me where he's hiding her."

"Snart," Barry said, loud and demanding. Even though he was sure the guy probably deserved the punishment, he couldn't just stand there and watch it happen. The rogue froze, not bothering to look his direction, his eyes boring into the man below him. "Snart."

"Barry," he growled back, still not looking at him. "I'm a little busy here."

"How about we be busy elsewhere?" He asked, taking a cautious step forward. Mick looked between the speedster in civvies and his boss, waiting for a sign to start firing. "I need your help." It wasn't necessarily a lie, but maybe it'd be enough to distract him into letting the man go.

Snart glared at the guy before heaving a heavy sigh. He shoved off him, relishing in the small frozen burns left on the man's hand from just contact with the gun and holstered it. "You're lucky my friend here is good at talking, and your even luckier that you don't know a damn thing. Get out, before I change my mind." The man wasted no time scrambling to his feet, one hand cradled in the other, and booking it out of the bar. He gave Barry a quick thank you and the speedster turned to see Bette line up a few shots for the two rogues.

"You didn't have to do that," Barry grumbled as he watched the men down two each before slamming them on the counter.

"Of course I didn't, but it was fun." Snart gave him that sideways smirk he always did and shoved past him. "I'm little busy right now, Barry. So let's take a rain check on that help you need. I have more pressing matters."

Barry followed them out onto the street and out toward the men's bikes. "Do those matters happen to have white curls and little red boots?"

Snart froze, turning to Barry with a shocked expression he'd never seen on the rogues face before. Mick looked unsure beside him, but Snart took a slow step forward. "She found you?"

Barry gave the older man a soft smile and a nod, shocked at the care he saw in the man's eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "You told her to didn't you? She said you told her the Flash could be trusted and even how to break into my labs." Barry raised an eyebrow at that, his smile growing as Mick burst out laughing beside him. "Snart, she's like, six years old. How the he'll did you manage to teach a six year old to break into a highly secured facility?"

Snart sighed and leaned up against the wall, running a hand over his short hair. The anger Barry had seen early had melted away and the tension had dissipated from his shoulders. "I didn't, I just told her Ciscos password you get in. It's pretty easy." He smiled fondly and looked up at Barry. There was relief in his eyes and a thankful gaze. "Is she at the labs now? She's okay?"

Barry nodded. "Shes okay, dont worry. Caitlyn looked her over to make sure and Cisco is keeping her entertained, though really hes probably cowering under a desk by now. You want me to take you there? Or you wanna ride?" He nodded to the bikes.

"Ride, we'll meet you there." Barry nodded and began to turn before a hand dropped on his shoulders. Barry turned to see Snart's face a lot closer and a blush dusted across his cheeks. Snart either didn't notice or didn't care because he nodded and patted his shoulder, "thank you, Barry, for taking care of her."

Barry couldn't help but smile, knowing the care in a father's eyes when he saw it. "Of course, Snart. She's a cute kid."

Snart chuckled a bit before nodding and turning back to the bikes. "I'd say I'd race ya, but..." he shrugged and Barry laughed. He took the long way, picking up some big belly burger for the others at the lab and a kids meal for Juniper. He arrived well before her father, as expected, now dressed up in his Flash garb. 

"Flash!" Juniper cried out, practically throwing herself into his arms. He laughed, catching her easily. "Lookin lookie!" She pointed back from where she had come and Barry peaked around to see Cisco curled up in a ball on the floor just in front of a chair. His hair had been braided and buned and pony tailed in every direction with rubber bands and Barry couldn't help but laugh. HR sat next to him, looking extremely proud of the tiny pony tails he had still king out of his head and he was busy trying to figure out a way to stick a drumstick through them. "All right! Good going, kid!" He chuckled, sitting her on the floor once more before shaking the to go bag in his hands. "Come on, Cisco, I brought food." The scientist mumbled, crawling around the girl before standing a good six or seven feet away from her. Barry helped Juniper onto a desk and plopped her kids meal in front of her. Caitlyn came in also at the commotion, giving Cisco a pitiful smile.

"Well she is a meta, that's for sure. She must have gotten hit when she was at least 3." Caitlyn sighed from her position next to Barry, the two of them a little further off as HR talked to Juniper, not even worried that she probably didn't understand a word he was saying. She looked entertained anyway. "Other than magenta, she's the first child meta we've had, Barry, but she has incredible control over her abilities. I mean they aren't very strong and they seem to take a lot of concentration, but I have a feeling that's more due to age, not inability." She popped a fry in her mouth and looked over at him. "Did you find Snart?"

Barry nodded as he swallowed a bite of his third burger. "Yeah, he and Mick are on their way. I thought, maybe for a second this was some kind of practice joke, you know? Snart having not only one kid, but two? It's just weird to imagine. I wouldn't have believed it, but you should have seen the look on his face when I told him we had her. He was so relieved " Barry smiled a bit and sighed. "I used to run away a lot when I was a kid, mostly to iron heights to see my dad, but sometimes just to... I don't know, get away. And everything, Joe never scolded me. He never grounded me for running off. He just gave me this look, this look filled with love and relief that I was home and he'd hug me and make us hot cocoa and it's like nothing had ever happened. Every time, Caitlyn." He nodded towards the little girl. "That's the look I saw on Snart's face today. Like I had just told him that we got world peace, or that his father had never hurt them. It's like the whole world lifted off his shoulders for a second and he looked calm. Not his normal calm, but actually calm."

"He must really love her," Caitlyn said.

Barry nodded. "Did she tell you guys who took her?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "She didn't know who it was. Just some scary men and that one of them had a scar on his lip. But she's six, I didn't really expect much."

About ten minutes later, footsteps could be heard outside the cortex and they all looked over as Leonard Snart, Mick Rory and a young boy they didn't know walked in. He was probably around ten or eleven maybe, with light brown hair and those same ice blue eyes as his father. His face was just as stoic and his hands were shoved in his pockets as they walked in."

"Daddy!" Juniper hopped off the table at the sight of them, causing Barry to surge forward to catch her, but she landed perfectly on two feet and launched herself at her father. Her little legs moved faster than he would expect, but Snart knelt down and swooped her up in his arms, one hand on her back and the other on her hair. She pulled back with a bright smile. "I did just what you told me! I broke out and I was really really quiet and I snuck out the back door and I came here and put in the password and I found the Mr. Cisco and I found Mr. Flash and he went to go get you and Mr. Cisco screamed and I did his hair and the drum man let me do his and then Mr. Flash brought belly burger!"

Snart laughed, an honest laugh from the belly and ruffled her hair, nodding along with the child's story, his eyes briefly brushing over Cisco. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun, June. I'm very proud of you for following my instructions."

She smiled bigger, if that were even possible and looked over to Mick. She leaned in towards him and to Barry's amusement, Mick leaned in also, eyes wide as if he were waiting for the world's most well kept secret. "And I kicked one really hard in the nose like you told me." Mick burst out laughing and high fived the kid. 

"That's my girl!"

"Alright kid, why don't you go with Uncle Mick and your brother, I'll be right there, okay?" Juniper nodded and wriggled out of her father's grasp quickly. Instead of walking towards her brother, however, she turned and sprinted towards Barry. She pulled his hand down until he crouched in front of her and she planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, just under the line of his mask.

"Thanks you mister Flash!" She waved to the others as she followed Mick out. "Bye miss Cait! By Mr. H! By mr. Cisco!" Cisco narrowed his eyes at her, waving as if he had no other choice and she left in a fit of giggles.

Snart raised an eyebrow at Barry and he shrugged, leading the rogue out of the cortex so they could talk without prying ears. "Cisco has a phobia of little girls and your daughter seems to find it extremely amusing."

Snart snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked unusually relaxed as Barry pulled his hood down, the cold persona nowhere to be found. "Her aunt Lisa would be proud." They're walk was slow and silent for a while, but not uncomfortable. "Thanks you," Snart said quietly, unsure. His eyes were narrowed and trained on the floor in front of him. "I told her to come here if she ever was in trouble but... but I guess I forgot. I didn't think she'd be able to escape on her own." He rubbed the top of his head and sighed. "I didnt think..."

Barry smiled fondly. "Shes a smart kid."

"Yeah."

They're fell into silence again as they reached the front doors of the labs. Barry glanced out to see Michael chasing his sister around the empty parking lot, an angry look on his face and a bubbling giggle on Junipers. "Listen," he started, turning to Snart as he opened the door. The man paused in the doorway, eyebrow raised as he waited. "I-if you ever... I don't know, need a baby sitter or something... they're always welcome here. I'm sure you know my number. Not that I want to watch your kids as you go thieving around, but... I mean if you need us, we'd love to watch them."

Snart looked at him in surprise, honest and beautiful surprise, as if he had never heard that he hose words before.

"Um... thanks, Scarlet. I'm sure June would love that." He gave a soft smile, but his eyes were still hesitant. "But don't hold your breath," and then he was gone.


	3. Babysitting Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets a phone call that makes him worry, and he comes running to Juniper's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how many typos and stuff were in the last chapter. I'm typing most of these up on my phone, so if I miss something, I'm really sorry! I promise I'm a good writer, I just miss mistakes when I'm on my phone.

"Alright guys, I'm going to head home and try and get some sleep. Let me know if anything happens." 

Barry clicked his Coms offline after getting the affirmative from Cisco and groaned, stretching his sore limbs. It'd been a long week and he'd barely gotten a few hours of sleep here and there between Flash business and work. 

He was halfway home when his phone rang. He paused in a nearby alley, frowning at the unfamiliar number. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Flash?" A quiet and shy voice asked over the phone.

And smile broke out on Barry's face before he could think better of it.  "Juniper! Hey sweetie, how are you? Where's your daddy?" He frowned at the thought of her being left alone. "You're not alone are you?"

She hummed over the line. "Well daddy said he was only going to be over a few hours and... and Michael is old enough to watch me he said but Michael's friend came over and... and he left and told me to stay here... but but." He could hear her sniffle over the line and his heart broke just a little. "But I don't like being alone..."

"Oh honey... can you tell me what your address is? I'm sure your dad won't mind if I come over to keep you company." Juniper rattled off the address with some serious concentration and told him it was the house with the red door. "Alright, I'm on my way, but I won't be in my Flash outfit okay? So I'll ring the doorbell two times, then pause and ring it once more okay? Don't open the door for anyone else until you hear that. Is that okay?" After the brief conversation, Barry sped his way to Big Belly Burger to pick them up some food and made his way to the address he was told. It surprised him how much he immediately cared for the child. He had never been particularly good with children, not that he often had the chance to meet any. He was good enough to help kids that needed helping while he was the flash, and he'd taken a few babysitting jobs as a teen- though that didn't last long when he was constantly running late- but he'd never been good at taking care of kids.

He hadn't expected to come to a stop in a neat little neighborhood toward the outside of the city. It was a small suburb, nothing fancy about it, but imagining Snart living in a suburb was almost laughable. He changed in a blur of red and jogged at a normal pace toward the only house on the block with a red door. Again he was struck with how normal it was. The yard was small, but littered with various children's toys, some basket balls and a hoop at the end of the drive. Curtains hung over the windows and the small porch had a little swinging bench hanging on it. Barry skipped up the steps quickly and rang the doorbell the way he said he would.

There was a soft scuffle behind the door and he watched as the door peaked open and those little blue eyes stared up at him. "Mr. Flash?"

He smiled and held up the bag of food. "Hey Juniper, I brought some food."

She smiled bigger and flung open the door, running so fast into his arms that she'd put the Flash to shame. He laughed and picked her up easily with one arm, kicking the door shut with his foot. "Alright, so what do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Can't I pick? Mikey never let's me pick!"

Barry smiled as he stepped into what appeared to be a neat looking living room. "Oh I remember not being able to pick. I have a sister you know and she always called dibs on the tv." He sat her down in front if the giant flat screen and watched as she scuttled around, pulling various movies out from the tv stand. He took the moment to look around.

He had only been to a few of Snart's safe houses, but they were usually run down apartments or abandoned warehouses. There was never any personal affects or sense of home. Looking around this house however, this was quite obviously a home. The furniture was nice and set up like a normal living room. Books filled the built in shelves on one side of the room around the fireplace, and various picture frames decorated the mantle. He scanned them slowly to find mostly pictures of Juniper and Michael, a few pictures with Lisa in them and one or two with Mick. But there were no pictures of Snart. There was one corner of the living room with various children's toys piled into a bucket, and a Playstation hidden under the tv. 

"Flash! Mr Flash!" Barry turned as Juniper rushed black over to him and held up three movies. "Which one? You pick!"

Smiling, Barry sat cross legged on the floor and laid the dvds out before them. "You can call me Barry, kid. Mr. Flash is my super hero name." He chuckled when she looked up at him with wide eyes, as if she was honored by knowing his secret identity. "Just don't tell anyone okay?" He winked when she nodded vigorously and then he pointed to the middle dvd. "This one, it's one of my favorites."

Her eyes widened again but she quickly scurried to put the movie in. "You like disney?"

He let her plop down on his lap and began messing with his hair, like he often did with Iris when they were younger. Moana came on the screen and he chuckled.

"I have a sister, remember? We might be grown up, but she still drags me to see all the new movies." 

They're other about five minutes into the movie before he finished the two French braids down her head and tied them off. She quickly rushed off to find a colouring book and began colouring it while the movie played, quoting her favorite parts.

"Hey Juniper, do you have your daddy's phone number? I'm going to text him and let him know I'm here with you." She looked up at him at that and frowned, biting her lip before nodding. She handed him their emergency cell phone and Barry programed Snart's number into his own phone. "What's wrong?"

She pouted slightly and wrung her hands in her pink skirt as Moana banged the drums behind her. "I don't want Mikey to get... get in trouble... he wasn't s'pose to leave me..."

Barry deflated a bit at those wide puppy eyes and smiled. "I know you don't sweetie, but Michael is your big brother, he's supposed to watch over you and protect you okay?" He took her hands in his. "If Michael left and something happened, you could get hurt because he wasn't here. Your dad trusted him to watch over you, but he can't do that if he isn't here, right?" She shook her head and sniffled. "I'm sure he won't get in too much trouble, but I don't want you getting hurt just because your brother wants to hang put with his friends. Here, you stay here and watch your movie, I'll be right back alright?" She still looked sad, but nodded and took a seat by her colouring book again.

Barry decided to call Snart instead and walked over to a very nice kitchen, stopping in the doorway so he could keep an eye on the girl.

The phone rang for three rings before Snart answered.

"Scarlet, how'd you get this number?"

"Well hello to you too, Snart." He answered, sighing slightly. "And Juniper gave it to me." There was a long pause and some angry muttering, and Barry imagined he was excusing himself from whatever he had been doing. 

"Shes okay?" He asked finally, his voice low but Barry could hear the concern in his words.

"Yeah she's alright," Barry answered, listening to Juniper sing along to Maui. "Shes watching Moana in the living room." There was another long pause and he stuttered a bit. "Y-youre living room. I-i hope you don't mind. I just... she called and asked if I could come over because she was scared and I thought... I won't tell anyone where you live, I promise."

Snart sighed on the other end and Barry scolded himself. He sounded rediculous. "It's fine, Barry. I... I appreciate it. Is Michael there?"

"No. That's why Juniper called me. She said Michael left her alone so he could hang out with friends and she didn't want to be alone. I figured you wouldn't mind if I babysat for a little bit. I definitely didn't want to leave her alone here."

Another sigh and Barry could practically hear him pinching the bridge of his nose. "No... it's alright. Again, I appreciate it. I hope they didn't catch you in the middle of anything. I'll have a talk with Michael when we get back. It won't be for another few hours though. I can call someone if you need to leave."

"No its okay. I was heading home for the night anyway." Barry smiled sweetly as Juniper turned to him, showing him the picture she finished coloring. He gave her a quick thumbs up. "Besides, I did offer to watch her last week. I... she's a cute kid, Snart. I enjoy watching her." He didn't bother mentioning that it was a nice break from his stressful life. "I can stay as long as you need me to. And if I get called away on Flash business, I can drop her off at the Labs. Someone is usually there."

"Alright, I gotta go soon, can I talk to June real quick?"

Barry nodded before making his way over to the girl and handing her the phone.

"Hi daddy!" She said brightly. "Yeah! We're watching Moana!" She blinked big eyes as she listened, Snart's voice to quiet for him to hear. "I know, daddy. I'll be good!" There was a brief pause and her eyes saddened slightly. "Michael won't get in trouble will he?" She lowered her eyes to the floor as she nudged a crayon with her toe and Barry sat slowly on the arm of the couch. She sniffled but nodded. "Yeah... that's what Mr. Flash said... okay. I love you, daddy! Be safe!"

She handed Barry the phone and he smiled, rubbing her head before making his way back to the kitchen. "She didn't want me to call you because she thought Michael would get in trouble."

Snart chuckled. "Yeah, she doesn't like him getting in trouble. Anyway, I suspect you've already gotten food." Barry hummed an affirmative. "Thanks, I can pay you back for it when I get home. She usually gets tired about an hour or two after eating dinner, but her bedtime is 8." Barry looked up at the clock to see it was almost 730. "Michael's curfew is the same time if he's out with friends. If he says he's staying over at a friend's house, I'll let you know. There are emergency numbers on the fridge, but considering you're the Flash, I doubt you'd need them. However, Lisa and Micks numbers are on there, as is Betty's at Saints, she's an old friend. Like I said, I'll be home in a few hours."

Barry smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Snart. Like I said, I'm happy to help. Take your time."

He grunted and muttered something Barry couldn't hear before speaking louder. "Alright. I have to go. No ice cream before bed no matter what she tries to tell you."

 

...

 

Snart came home a record two hours later, even though he probably should have stayed another hour or two talking with his mark, he excused himself with a family emergency and the woman had fluttered him away. But not before slipping her phone number in his pocket. He tried not to sneer at the thought as he pulled his keys out and slid them in the front door of his home. He knew he'd call her, if only to finish the job, but the thought of her wanting to sleep with him was at most unappealing.

Snart shut the door behind him quietly, taking in the sight of three pairs of shoes by the door and a large backpack that he assumed Barry's suit was in. He briefly hung his jacket up on the hooks in the entrance hall and in the back of his mind noticed that Michael's jacket was still on the hook. He must have come home then. He made a mental note to have words with him in the morning about how irrisponsible it was to leave his six year old sister alone at home.

He froze in the doorway of the living room, all thoughts about what he was going to say to Michael rushing out of his mind like a tidal wave.

The menu screen of Moana played softly on the tv and various colouring books were strewn across the floor, crayons laying  on top of them half-hazardly. The coffee table had a bag of big belly burger on it and much to Snart's amusement, a few cups of what looked like melted ice cream. The scene on the couch however was what made his heart stop. Barry was laying on his back across the couch, much too tall for the small seat so his feet hung over the arm of the couch, one arm hanging off the edge as he dozed off. The other was wrapped protectively around Juniper who was laying heavily on the speedster's chest, just as knocked out as the other man was. It was a lovely scene, one that pulled at Snart's heartstrings before he scolded himself. Michael and June often complained that he was gone all the time and that they had no one fun to hang out with. It saddened him, but he had to provide for them somehow, and this was the only way he knew how. Their mother had skipped out on him after June was born and hadn't contacted them since, and he could tell that June missed having a female figure in her life- Lisa was a great aunt, but not a great mother figure.

Seeing her curled up, sleeping soundly, made a soft smile cross over his stone face. Before he could think better of it, he snapped a quick picture of the two before sliding his phone back in his pocket and quietly stepping up to them. He picked June up in his arms effortlessly and stealthily, careful not to wake either of them, before depositing her in her own bed. When he came back, Barry was curled up on his side on the couch, his eyebrows pulled together and his face scrunched up in distress.

He almost didn't want to wake the speedster, but he was sure the man didn't want to stay any longer than he had to, not to mention tomorrow was monday and he most likely had to be at work in the morning.

"Barry," he grunted, shaking Barry's shoulder gently, just enough to jostle the man from his slumber. "Hey, you can head home now, it's pretty late," he mumbled, taking a step back as the speedster sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He stretched and grumbled to himself as several joints popped.

"Snart? I thought you were going to be another few hours?" He glanced up at the clock with sleep covered eyes and frowned. "Oh, it's later than I thought."

Chuckling softly, the rogue turned to start picking up the trash and dishes that were on the table. "Yeah, you should probably head out if you want to wake up in time for work tomorrow." He turned to head back to the kitchen only to see Barry still sitting there, looking up at him with confusion flitting through his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," Barry said quietly, shaking his head of whatever thoughts had been there. "You're just... different, I guess, when you're not being a rogue." He glanced up at the picture frames on the mantle and Snart found himself tensing a bit at the man's words. "You're softer, not as cold, pun totally intended." He laughed at that and turned back to a shocked Snart. "Anyway, yeah I should... umm get going." He stood quickly and rubbed the back of his neck, either a nervous habit or to get the muscles to relax from his uncomfortable position on the couch. "I do actually have work in the morning, so..." He motioned toward the front door and Snart nodded absentmindedly. "Call me, if you... I mean if you need a babysitter again. She's a great kid."

"As you've said," Snart replied, but a prideful smile spread across his face. "Thanks for coming over," he said, nodding respectfully before turning back to the kitchen. He heard the fluttering of paper and when he came back, the flash was gone.


	4. Picking Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day after Barry watches Juniper, he has to watch Michael. Snart kids sure live up to their name of always being in some sort of trouble.

"Oh my goodness! I'm going to print this out and frame it, it's sooooo cute!"

Barry blushed and rubbed at the back of his head. He almost regretted showing Caitlyn the picutre that Snart had sent him this morning, but she just squeeled and forwarded it to herself. Cisco had glanced at it briefly and Barry could see the moment he melted a little at the sight, his normal fear of children dissipating for a moment. 

"Alright," he admitted, throwing his hands up in defeat. "She's cute. But don't blame me when you come in here to a blood bath and she's just singing showtunes."

The two laughed and HR muttered with Caitlyn in the corner. Barry was sure he was convincing her to send the picture to himself as well. Barry couldn't help but feel that Juniper had kind of become a part of the team, even though they had only known her a very short amount of time and she'd only been over to the labs once. But Barry had saved the picture to his phone and they had already made the picture of HR and Cisco with their hair done the screensaver on every computer in the labs. She was a nice little light in the normal darkness that surrounded Barry, a reprieve from the heavy burden it was to be the Flash and the many people who had gotten hurt because of him.

"Do you think Snart will care if I print it out? I can print him a copy too," Caitlyn asked.

Before Barry could answer however, his phone rang in his pocket. He fished it out quickly, not recognizing the unfamiliar number. He held up a finger at others answered. "Hello?"

"Hello," a stern female voice said. "I'm calling for a Mister Barry Allen?"

"This is he." Barry shrugged at the questioning looks he was getting.

"Hello Mr. Allen, my name is Heather Justice, I'm the principle at Central City Public Junior High School. I was calling because I am unable to get ahold of Mr. Schofield at the moment and Michael said you had permission to take emergency calls if needed. Is this correct?"

Barry stood quickly and frowned, concern flooding through him. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Don't be alarmed, Mr. Allen, Michael is fine. We do need someone to come pick him up however and I would like to talk to you about some personal matters before he is sent home," the principle said. Barry's heart was thudding in her chest as she spoke. "Now normally we don't allow non family members to take students home, however in these circumstances I feel I can make an exception. Michael tells me you are his father's boyfriend, and I believe it will be safe to let him home with you."

Heat rushed to Barry's face at that and he stuttered, unsure of what to say. If he said no, he wouldn't be able to find out what happened or come get Michael, however on the other hand, if he said yes, he'd be lying to the school. "Y-yeah, I am... uh, I can come get him, no problem. S-Lenny told me that if anything happens I can watch after the kids, no problem." He laughed awkwardly, turning around so he couldn't see the faces of his curious friends staring at him. "I-I can be there in-" _a few seconds "-_ maybe twenty minutes if that's alright? And you said he's okay right?"

"Michael is perfectly fine, he has a few bruises the nurse has taken care of, but he is perfectly fine. I will explain everything when you get here."

They hung up after saying goodbye and Barry turned to the concerned faces behind him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but they need me to come pick up Michael from school." He grabbed is bag from the chair, debating on flashing there, but he knew he couldn't. "I'm going to head down there and get him. I'll bring him back here, I know we're not done with patrol or anything, so I'll be back in an hour? We might stop and grab food." Barry ran a hand through his hair and huffed a harsh laugh out. "This must be what Joe felt like every time I got in trouble at school."

And it wasn't a great feeling. As Barry left, borrowing Cisco's jeep, his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his fingertips. He felt almost sick at the thought that something could have happened and worry surged through him like waves crashing on the shore. He reached the school in only 15 minutes, speeding through a few back roads where he knew there weren't any speed traps. The school was a simple one, a regular looking junior high. It must have been just after lunch because a bell rang loudly in his ears and doors slammed shut with classes beginning. Making his trek to the office was a bit strange, because Barry almost felt like he was the one in trouble.

Michael was sitting in the corner of the office when he walked in, his arms crossed and hands bandaged. There was a nasty bruise on his cheek and he was glaring holes into his shoes. He looked up at Barry, a deep seated frown on his face, like he wasn't sure he should be glad he was there or not.

Barry sighed and walked up to the secretary at the desk. "Umm... hello, I'm here to pick up Michael." He pointed to the boy and the secretary smiled.

"Principle Justice is waiting for you in her office, you can both visit her back there."

Barry nodded, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder as they walked down the short hall and into the Principle's office. He was a bit surprised that Michael didn't shove his hand off like he often did with Joe when he was a kid. "Mr. Allen," the principle said, smiling sweetly as she held out her hand. She was a sharp looking woman with high cheekbones and bright yellow hair that fell in gentle waves around her. She wore a simple pant suit and a golden band twinkled on her ring finger. Barry took her hand and shook it slowly, his own smile on his lips but it was a bit strained. "I'm sorry to have pulled you away from work, but as I said on the phone, we couldn't get ahold of Mr. Schofield." 

In the back of his mind, Barry made a note to ask why Len went by a different name, but the answer was obvious. Who would let Captain Cold's kid go to their school? 

"It's alright, Len get's caught up in work and often forgets to check his phone, I was on lunch anyway," Barry lied easily, taking a seat across from her and next to Michael. "Can you just explain to me what happened?"

"Well," Principle Justice said, folding her hands over her lap and leaning back in her chair. "Michael here got in a fight." Barry's eyes widened at that, glancing at Michael out of the corner of his eye. That much was obvious, and Michael seemed more like his dad than Juniper did. He was a fighter if he needed to be. "Teachers caught him beating up another boy on the soccer field during his lunch break. As you are probably aware, this school does not allow fighting. We prefer to settle differences of opinion through communication."

"A difference in opinion?" Michael hissed, his fists clenching. "I hardly doubt that's what it was. Plus, I communicated perfectly my feelings. I just did it with my fists."

Barry put a hand on Michael's arm and sighed when the kid slouched back again. "And what was the fight about?"

"The other student claimed he was simply sitting with his friends when Michael came up and started yelling at him. Michael hit first. Again we don't allow fighting in our school, so Michael has been suspended for three days and when he comes back, he will have detention for the rest of the week."

The speedster bristled and frowned. He didn't know Michael that well, but he knew his father. There was no way Len would let his kid be a bully. Len hated bullies. -And when did he become Len and not Snart?- "I'm sorry, I don't mean to question your methods or anything, but did you bother to ask Michael his side of the story?"

The principle's eyes widened, as did Michael's and Barry wondered how often the kid actually got into fights.

"Well Mr. Allen, Michael here is what we call a repeat offender. He is often in detention or in trouble for fighting. The student he beat up is top of his class and a very good student."

"So that's a no then," Barry answered for her, crossing his arms over his chest. Fury was flooding through him as he looked at the shocked woman. Even if Michael had started the fight, they didn't even bother to ask him why. "Listen, Principle Justice, I work for the CCPD, and there are rules on how people are supposed to be treated. Sure, this is a junior high, but you can't just condemn a kid because he has a bad rap. Michael could have been defending himself, but you wouldn't know would you? You didn't even bother to ask him what happened or why he punched this other kid." Before she could answer, he stood and nodded for Michael to do the same. "I suggest you think about that because this is me angry. You should be thankful that you called me and not his father."

Barry grabbed Michael's shoulder and led him out of the room and out of the school before she even had a chance to blink.

When they got in the car, Barry finally relaxed and leaned his head against the steering wheel, ignoring the still shocked look he was getting from Michael. "Well that went well I think." He chuckled darkly and sat up, turning almost completely in his seat to look at Michael. "What happened?"

He shrugged and Barry was instantly reminded who's son he was. He had this look of indifference on his face, a tight smile, but his eyes were flooded with anger and annoyance. "I wasn't going to punch him," Michael said, drawling out his words much like his father did. "He was talking crap about me and how I was a trouble maker. I'm fine with people talking bad about me, I'm used to it... but I told him he should shut up or one day I may not be so okay with it..." Barry waited patiently as Michael scrunched up his face with a frown. "He decided that insulting me wasn't good enough... he called Nippy a freak because she doesn't go to school, because she has a tutor and his home schooled instead."

A soft smile covered Barry's frown and he let out a breathy laugh. "You know, you're a lot like your dad." Michael looked up at him with an unbelievable look and he smiled bigger, starting the car up. "He would do anything for his sister, your aunt Lisa. How much do you know about what your dad does, Michael?"

"He's a criminal," Michael said, shrugging his shoulders. "He steals from rich people because they deserve it. He doesn't kill people though. He's not a bad guy, just a villain. He told us our Grandpa is dead because he was a terrible man. That he does everything he does for us and Aunt Lise."

Barry nodded. "Your grandpa was a terrible man. He put Lisa in a lot of danger once just to get your dad to work with him on a job." The speedster kept his eyes on the road, but his fingers clenched around the steering wheel at the memory of what Lewis Snart had done. "Lisa could have died because of the danger he put her in, and your dad hated Lewis more than anything in the entire world, but he worked with him because he wanted to protect his sisters." Barry sighed, a shiver running through him at the memory of the cold gun hitting him. "Your grandpa even tried to kill me, Len even hit me with his cold gun so that his sister would be safe." He smiled down at Michael before returning his eyes to the road. "Your dad would do anything, and I mean anything, to protect his family. You beating that kid up means you would do the same. Now, I'm not saying that's okay. You shouldn't beat people up, but it's... if it's for family, it's understandable. I do what I do, I beat up bad guys and put them in jail, to protect my family and my friends."

Michael looked up at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Y-you're not mad that I beat a kid up?"

"No. My dad always told me that in some cases, it's better to run away than to fight... but I have a sister too, and if I just ran away instead of protecting her, I'd never forgive myself."

The boy looked down at his bandaged hands and frowned. "I'm sorry I left her last night... dad talked to me this morning about it... but I just... I love her, she's my sister, but she can just be so annoying sometimes and I didn't want to take her with me... my friends don't want to hang out with my kid sister."

"That's understandable, but how about next time you want to hang out with your friends, you just call me, okay? I can watch Juniper while you go out. As long as it's okay with your dad, that is."

"Okay... thank you Mr. Allen..."

"Barry, call me Barry."

 

By the time they got back to the Labs, Caitlyn had almost paced a hole in the floor and Cisco had completely taken apart the meta cuffs and put them back together- three times. They fluttered around Michael the instant he walked in the doors, Caitlyn rushing him to the medical room to look after him. He tried to tell her the school nurse already checked him over, but it wasn't enough, she demanded to do so herself. When he was thoroughly checked over, Cisco took him to his workshop to show him all the cool toys he was working on. Apparently Michael was very good at science and often was the one to take apart and clean his father's cold gun. Cisco was all too willing to show him the schematic of the guns and updates he was thinking of making.

Meanwhile, Barry texted Len.

 

To Snart: Hey, just a heads up, I have Michael. His principle called and said she couldn't get a hold of you and Michael had her call me. He's okay, just a little beat up. - Barry

To Barry: I just finished listening to her voice mail... how many favors do I owe you by now, Scarlet? - Snart

To Snart: None, I told you, I'm happy to help. - Barry

To Barry: What happened? He get in another fight? -Snart

To Snart: Yeah, but for good causes. Some kid was making fun of Juniper and he wasn't having it. The principle didn't even bother to get his side of the story... bitch... anyway, he's okay. He's here at the labs and Cisco is showing him how to upgrade your gun, soo... yeah - Barry

To Barry: You're something else, Kid. Thanks. I'll be by in about an hour or two to pick him up. - Snart

To Snart: Your welcome. - Barry


	5. Trusting Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len comes to pick up Michael and realizes just how well his kids fit in with Team Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't remember if Cisco made the upgrade to the cold gun or who added the settings or whatever, so I'm just going to pretend for the sake of the story that Michael was the one to do it. I also mentioned that Michael looked around 11 a few chapters ago. He still looks young for his age, but he's around 13 or 14, in 9th grade. (Junior high). So he's a little older than I planned. It fit better. Anyway, enjoy!

Len stared at the doors of the elevator, thinking maybe if he glared hard enough they might open faster, and pressed his thumb into his palm- a nervous habit he found himself doing when he was thinking too hard about how to get out of a situation he didn't want to be in.

And his current situation? Barry Allen.

The damn do-gooder was his enemy technically, yet he had his phone number, he knew where he lived... he watched his kids for God's sake. The sight of him laying in his living room, relaxed and exhausted with Juniper on his chest... it brought forth feelings Len didn't even know he had anymore. It made him smile that Juniper begged him to let Barry babysit her again. Even Michael seemed taken with the team, and before today he'd only met them the once. Then again he knew Michael had a sort of mentor crush on Ramon after falling in love with Lens gun. 

Len scrubbed a hand over his head and groaned.

He wasn't used to getting close to people, especially people who were basically cops but super. And he sure as he'll never let anyone get close to his kids.

And maybe that was his problem. He was trying so desperately hard to protect them from the outside world, from the dangers that came with his job, that he never let them have the relationships with parents and friends that kids needed to have.

Len had barely thought about it until now. He didn't have those relationships growing up. The only relationship he had with his father was the one with fists. But Barry... he grew up with someone who cared about him, with friends and family. And he turned out pretty good, right?

The elevator dinged and Len took a step out into the hall, listening with a smile at the peels of laughter that came from the other end of the hall. He hadn't heard Michael laugh like that in a long time and it made him feel horrible. Being a single dad and a criminal was hard work.

"Oh, hey, Len," Barry smiled at him and waved, jogging slowly until he met up with the rogue. "I was just going to get some food for everyone! Cisco and Michael are working on some updates for your... Hey are you okay?"

Len stood there shocked, confused emotions flooding through him. Since when did Barry call him Len?

He was reminded of the conversation he had with the principle when he'd bothered to call her back. About how she was glad Michael had such a good influence in his life in both Len and his boyfriend. Len had been shocked to say the least, but he couldn't lie, he entertained the idea briefly before the principle said that she was terribly sorry for making Barry angry and that he was totally correct. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and that Michael would still be suspended, but wouldn't have to serve his detention. The fact that Barry had stood up for his kid was even more shocking to him and he stood there, staring at the speedster with narrowed eyes as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you okay? Talk to me man."

Len stared at him for another few seconds before grunting and shoving the barely shorter man against the wall, his hands on either side of the speedsters head. "Fuck it," he growled, his lips slamming into Barry's before he could speed away.

Barry was frozen under Lens lips, bracketed in by his arms as a warmth flooded through him. Lens lips were soft and warm and despite his brain telling him to stop, Barry carefully opened his mouth when he felt a tongue pressing against his lips, asking permission. His hands reached up to grab the rogues head and pull him closer and he arched into the man. Len tasted like hot cocoa and his nose was cold with the chill from outside. Barry's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft, surprised gasp when Lens fingers found his hips and squeezed, pulling their bodies closer together.

At the soft noise he made, Len pulled back, just enough to lean his forehead against Barry's as they fought to catch their breath.

"Umm..." Barry swallowed and dropped his hands to the other man's shoulders. "I-I... I am not entirely sure what just happened, but I'm totally not complaining."

Len chuckled and pulled away, emotions fighting inside him. He wanted to be angry that Barry had Weasled his way into the hearts of his children, that he'd somehow made Len care for him. He wanted to be angry that he cared. But he couldnt, not when he looked at those big Green eyes and the messy mop of hair that stuck up in every direction.

"That was stupid of me," he grumbled, but he didn't pull away.

"Again, not complaining," Barry mumbled, blinking at him with eyelashes that were too long to be legal. "Just confused. What brought this on?"

Len pulled away, trying to ignore the brief dejected look he saw on the speedsters face. "You stood up for Michael..." he answered as if it were no big deal, shrugging. "And you stayed with June because she was scared. Not everyone would do that for their enemies kids."

Barry swallowed again and Len found himself watching his Adam's apple bobbing. "So it was like... a thank you?" 

Barry wasn't sure if he should feel sad that that's all it was or just revel in the fact that Len had kissed him. Logically, he knew he shouldn't feel that flutter in his chest when his enemy looked at him with shocked need. What would Joe say? But he also found that right now he didn't care, he just desperately wanted that man pressed against him again, his tongue in his mouth and his fingers in his hair. Barry laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd volunteer to babysit a lot more if that's the thanks I get," he said, face flushing a bit. 

Len looked at him with a skeptical look, as if trying to determine if Barry was fucking with him or not. It was a guarded look, one that made Barry want to break past the wall he was hiding behind.

Michael skidded into the hall before either man could say anything, his face lit up with excitement. "Dad! I knew I heard you out here. Gimme your gun!"

They both looked at the kid and without even a second thought, Len had the gun out of its holster and was tossing it over to Michael. "Come here! Come look!" The kid was practically bouncing as he shot back into the cortex.

Barry would have laughed if he weren't still shocked at how well Len trusted his son with a deadly weapon.

Len raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Cold got your tongue, Scarlet?"

He gapped like a fish for a few moments before his face flushed and he shook his head. "You just... you just gave a child a very dangerous weapon."

Len shrugged as he began making his way to the cortex, Barry close behind. "Who do you think fixes it if it breaks? I know my gun, I love my gun, but that things become Michael's baby. He's the one who added the different settings on it so it doesn't kill every time. He's very smart. He's toyed with Micks gun a bit too, but Mick is a little overprotective and will only let him fix it. He won't let him add upgrades or anything."

They walked into the cortex to find various schematics and blueprints scattered across the floor and various metal peices on almost every surface of the room. Cisco and Michael were huddled around one of the tables they had set up, the cold gun already pulled apart as they tried to fit some new peice against the inside.

Len whistled and chuckled low, causing Cisco to tense and look back at him warily, as if forgetting who Michael's father was. Caitlyn looked up from the book she was reading and HR paused his outward dialogue on the book he was writing. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Ramon, but don't you have a workshop for science stuff?"

Cisco bristled and glared at the rogue. "We needed more room."

Holding up his hands as a signal of peace, Len only smirked.

"Dad look!" Michael ran over to grab his father's arm and pulled him back towards the table with the gun. He pointed at the new piece they had fitted into the gun and smirked. "Cisco had been playing around with ideas about safer weapons and so I had the idea of how they get into the lab through fingerprint right?" As he spoke rapidly, he quickly fitted the gun back together with surprising speed. "So we made this special scanner," he turned the gun over in his hand to show them the barely noticeable screen on the top of the gun. "And if you hold it like this," he pointed the gun at the ground and put his thumb where the screen was and his finger on the trigger. "Theoretically, it should do this," without warning, besides a small glint in his eye, he pointed the gun straight at his father and pulled the trigger. Len didn't even flinch but cries of surprise were heard throughout the room and Barry sprung into action, throwing himself in front of Len to block the blast from the gun.

Only one never came. The trigger clicked but there was no soft whirring or temperature drop.

Len snorted behind him and Michael burst out laughing, doubling over with tears in his eyes.

"Boy, I thought your sister was the evil one," Cisco breathed, a hand over his heart and his eyes wide. "We hadn't even tested it yet."

Michael shrugged as Barry stared at him. "I thought we go straight to human trials."

"As much as I appreciate the Knight in shining armor routine, Scarlet, you can move now." Barry jumped at the sound of Lens voice behind him and released a breath of air that he didn't know he had been holding. Len slid around him and took the gun from Michael, something akin to pride in his eyes. He held the gun as his son had, thumb on the scanner and it whirled to life. "Impressive."

"Yeah?" Michael jumped a bit on his toes, eyes wide at the praise. "See it only is programmed right now for your thumb print but you can program up to three prints if you want. Eventually we may be able to add more storage but the peice was small so it can only hold so much. Cisco did most of the work, but he let me help."

"I wouldn't say I did most of the work. Michael's added so much stuff to your gun already that I was almost at a loss of how to even take it apart. I just built the scanner and programed it."

Len whistled and smirked. "Well, if you hanging out with fellow nerds gets me more upgrades, you can come over whenever you want, Mikey. I'm sure Barry would love to babysit." Len shot Barry a knowing look and the speedster flushed as red as his suit. Michael sneered a bit at the nickname, but snatched the gun back from his father's hands, testing the gun again with his thumb, this time facing the wall, just to be sure. Cisco then took a turn, then a very excited HR and a wary Caitlyn. 

After her turn with the gun, Caitlyn came up to Len with a shy look in her eyes. He raised his eyebrow at her as she held out an envelope. "Barry said you wouldn't care, probably, if I made a print for the lab. It was too cute not to, but I figured I'd make you some prints too." Len took the envelope and peeked in, seeing various sizes of the picture he'd taken of Barry and June on the couch. He looked at her in confusion and she shrugged. "I don't really forgive you for what you've done and all, but I mean your kids are great and we would all love to see them more. I uh... Barry said you might want the picture of June, so I printed them. There are a few sizes for regular frames and then a few wallet sizes. I figured maybe Lisa might want a copy too, so I printed a few. I hope that's okay."

The rogue blinked, once again shocked at the kindness of the team that he'd spent a long time trying to destroy. Barry hadn't told her about his collection of pictures on the mantle, but still made sure that Caitlyn knew he'd want a copy. 

"It's fine. Thank you." Len swallowed and slid the envelope carefully into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. "Michael," he muttered, drawing the kids attention to him. "We need to go pick up your sister. Let's go." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he waved the whining boy away from the scientist, grabbed his gun, said their goodbyes and left before Barry could look at him with those big Green eyes again. 

He had a lot to think about.


	6. A Cold Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogues go out of town for a week so Barry agrees to babysit the Snart heirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while since I've posted anything. Here's the next chapter!

"Len, seriously stop thanking me." 

The older man sighed, running a hand over his head as he dropped two more bags in Barry's smallish apartment.. June and Michael had rushed into the living room to fight over who gets to choose the movie, leaving them in the hallway alone. Barry smiled at him and Len wanted desperately to kiss that dumb look off his face, but he still hadn't quite decided what to do with the man. "I don't think I ever can, Scarlet," he mumbled, closing his eyes a moment before taking a deep breath and holding it. "This is a lot more than I can ask for, but with all of us out of town, I have no one to watch them. You sure you're okay with them staying here for the week? God, I feel bad leaving them here with you for an entire week."

Barry laughed and put a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't worry, Len, we'll be fine. This neighborhood is safe and I've already talked to Caitlyn and Cisco. They'll be at school while I'm at work, and if I'm needed at work any other time, they can stay at the labs. Not to mention HR lives there so he can watch them whenever as well. They'll be fine, I promise." He smirked a bit and shrugged. "I'm the one who feels bad. As a superhero I'm just letting you run off to commit who knows what crimes."

The villain chuckled and shook his head. "No jobs, at least no planned ones. This is just business. We've got some people in Star City that need talking to."

Barry nodded. "Alright, I'm not going to ask, but if the Green Arrow catches you guys, I'm not bailing you out. He already has rules about getting too close to your villains."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for Robin Hood. Hopefully we'll get our business done earlier, but if we don't, I'll let you know."

They walked into the living area where the kids were sitting on the couch, the playstation already plugged in and turned on. Michael was in the middle of letting Juniper win as she lapped him again in Mario Cart. Barry couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips at the sight. They were definitely cute. "Hey guys, come say bye to your dad, he's got to get going."

Juniper hopped over the couch first, launching off the top of the couch without warning. Barry's heart leapt into his throat at the sight, but Len plucked her out of the air easily and pressed kisses to her head. "You be good for Barry, alright?" Michael was left to pause the game and decided to take the route that was much easier on Barry's heart, walking around the couch to let his father pull him into a hug. He looked a little reluctant, but he hugged him back. "Both of you, I mean it. Your aunt Lisa, me and Mick are going to be gone for a week and we'll be too far away to come back every time you guys get into trouble, okay? So be good." He pointed a finger down at Michael and narrowed his eyes. "You'll be with Cisco at the labs for Monday and Tuesday since you're suspended. He has strict instructions on what you're allowed to do. I know for a fact you've got a science fair coming up that you have to come up with something for, so take advantage of the nerds around you and get ahead."

"I will," Michael smiled, excitement lighting up on his face at the idea. "I've already got something I want to run by him."

Len hummed and turned to the girl in his arms, pressing messy kisses all over her face. "And you little bugger, you be good for them alright? I fully expect you to reign terror down on Cisco." She nodded and kissed him back before wiggling out of his arms.

"Bye daddy!"

"See ya dad, be careful."

Barry lead him back to the front door of his apartment, not able to hide the soft smile on his face. Len rolled his eyes at the man and shook his head. "I know, I'm soft. Cut me a break."

Before he could say anything else, Barry leaned forward, pressing the softest of kisses to the thief's lips. It felt strangely domestic, like a wife kissing her husband goodbye for a business trip. It churned his stomach, but Len kissed back just as carefully, his fingers brushing across Barry's jaw like butterfly wings. When they pulled back, he let out a ragged breath and smiled. "Be careful okay?"

Len grunted, wincing as a loud honk sounded from outside the apartment building. "We'll talk about this later... text us if you need to. Here," Len slid a wad of cash into Barry's hand, shaking his head when he started to argue. "Take it, Scarlet. You can barely afford your own crazy food bills, I can't justify letting you add two more people onto that bill. Be seein' you." And he left without another word, without another glance.

"Mr. Allen? Uh, I mean Barry?" The speedster turned to see Michael standing in the doorway to the living room. He smiled big and pointed to the clock. "It's almost dinner time and Nippy is getting hungry. Could we get some food?"

 

"Hey Caitlyn?" Barry stumbled into the cortex the next day, eyes tired and hair sticking up in every direction. Juniper was sitting on his shoulders, her head laying on top of his as she slept on. Michael strolled in beside them, perfectly awake and disgustingly chipper. It reminded Barry of the boys father and he groaned. The doctor looked up at them with a smile, but it fell a bit at Barry's frown. "Juniper woke up this morning saying she didn't feel good. I was hoping you could take a look at her."

"Of course!" Caitlyn said, ushering them into the med Bay and helping Barry slide the girl off his shoulders. The small blonde grumbled sleepily and rubbed at her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie? What doesn't feel good?"

"'m tummy," She said softly, sticking her tongue out when instructed and letting the doctor take her temperature. "And I'm sleepy..."

"She didn't sleep very well last night," Barry said. "I though it was because she missed her dad, but she threw up this morning, so I'm worried. I can't believe she's sick after only one day of me having her. Len is never going to let me watch his kids again, ugh..."

Caitlyn giggled and shook her head. "Calm down, Barry. She just has a stomach bug. I'll give you some medicine, other than that keep her on fluids and soft foods. She'll be okay in a day or two. Kids get sick, don't worry too much about it." She fiddled around in some drawers for a little bit while Barry slid a blanket around June's shoulders and let her curl back up to sleep. "Shell probably sleep a lot today, and that's fine. She'll need it. But," the woman's face scrunched up a bit as she handed Barry the medicines. 

"What? What is it?" Panic started settling in his stomach but Caitlyn quickly held up a hand. 

"Oh nothing big, sorry. It's just, we'll Cisco is at his family reunion thing today and I'm headed up for lunch with my mother. As much as I'd love to cancel I just cant. And HR has a book signing I guess?" She frowned and shrugged. "What I'm trying to say is that there's no one to watch the kids today. I know you have to work but..."

Barry sighed. If that was it, he could figure something out. Joe was out on cases all day, tracking down leads, so he could easily sneak the kids into the precinct without his foster dad knowing. And as long as he talked to Sighn and Julian, it shouldn't be a big deal. Barry smiled and pocketed the meds. "That's alright, I feel bad leaving Juniper when she's sick anyway. I'm she sure Michael would love to talk to Julian about some of the science stuff and I've got a cot in my lab for when I used to crash there for speed naps. So Juniper can just sleep all day. I'm sure the captain won't mind, I'll just have to talk to Julian... and hope Joe doesn't show up."

"Well good luck, and really I am sorry about this."

 

To Len: hey June has a stomach bug so I feel bad leaving her with someone and everyone at the labs is busy today. I'm taking the kids to work with me if that's okay. They know the cover story.- Red

To Red: if you think it's a good idea. Is she okay? - Len

To Len: she's fine, just a bug. Caitlyn gave us some medicine for her. She's on a liquid and soft food diet. I feel bad -red

To Red: what for? -Len

To Len: a day after you trust me with the heirs to the ice throne, one of them gets sick. -Red

To Red: how ever dramatic of you, scarlet. June gets sick all the time. Since she got her powers, her immune system has been shit. -Len

To Red: seriously, don't worry too much, you'll get wrinkles. -Len

To Len: hmm... I'll have to tell Caitlyn that. Maybe she can work on something to boost her system. -Red

To Len: *gasp* I'm hurt. Just because one of us is an old man, doesn't mean we both have to have wrinkles. I'll have you know my skin is immaculate. -Red

To Red: of course it is. I have to go. Tell the kids I'll call them tonight. And tell Michael that even though Cisco is busy, he still needs to work on his project. -Len

To Len: yes mom. ;) -Red


	7. A Cold Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has no choice but to take the kids to the precinct where they meet Julian, the captain, and a certain detective that Barry was trying to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's been so long! I'm sorry! I got hung up on a lot of different projects, but I finally started working on this one again! I have the next few chapters planned out too, so I should be updating more really soon. Hope everyone enjoys!

"Alright just hang out here real quick, I need to talk to the Captain and make sure it's okay for you to be here." Barry smiled as Michael took a seat outside the captains office and pulled Juniper into his lap. Barry handed them his phone to keep them occupied as he knocked.

"Come in." Barry slid into the office quickly, shutting the door behind him and smiling a bit awkwardly at the Captains surprised face. "Allen, a bit early for you to be here isn't it?"

"Sir?" Barry frowned and look at the time. "I'm on time today."

"That's exactly what I mean," Sighn smirked, chuckling when Barry's shoulders slumped. "I'm just kidding, Allen, no need to be so tense. To what do I owe the honor of you being on time for once?"

Barry glanced out the window of his office at the backs of June and Michael's head, drawing Sighns attention to them as well. He raised an eyebrow and Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I agreed to watch my friends kids for the week since they're going to be out of town and couldn't find anyone else. And it wasn't going to be a problem because they had school, but Juniper got sick and Michael got in trouble... but I didn't want to call in today sir. I uh... I was hoping you wouldn't mind if they stayed up in the lab with me today? Just for today!" The captain frowned and Barry tensed again. "They're great kids, really well behaved. They brought their own things to work on and I swear they won't be a distraction. They'll stay in the lab."

Sighn hummed and looked at them for a moment, eyes softening a bit when Juniper turned around in Michael's lap, trying to peak into the office. It was obvious she was sick, with her tired eyes and big red nose, but she had a smile on her face when she waved to Barry. That seemed to be all he needed because his shoulders deflated and he smiled a bit.

"Alright, but keep them up there. I don't want them down here with criminals being ushered in and out. And make sure Julian is alright with it."

Barry sighed and put his hands together. "Thanks you so much, sir. I really appreciate it."

Juniper was in his arms the moment he stepped out of the room and he chuckled, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder to lead them upstairs. "Alright, I have a lot of work to do and so does my office partner, Julian, so I'll set up a corner for you guys." Michael nodded in understanding and Juniper laid her head on Barry's shoulder.

His heart swelled and for a moment he knew, he was totally screwed. Not only had he fallen for Lens kids, but he also fell hard for their father. Now all he had to do was manage to get Len in on the idea.

"Allen, you're actually... on time..." Julian frowned, looking up at the small group that had just crowded into the room, forehead creased in confusion. "Have we turned this into a daycare Allen?"

The speedster tried not to flinch at the tone. Julian had been added onto team flash, and they were still sort of friends now, but at work he was still a bit of an ass sometimes. "Hey Julian... I already talked to the Captain. And he said it's alright as long as they don't cause trouble, which they wont. Promise, I just had nowhere else to take them today." His eyes pleaded and Julian glared.

Michael however came swooping in to save the day and he took a slow step forward. "Wait, Julian Albert... are you the meta specialist?" Julian raised a surprised eyebrow and sat up a bit straighter, nodding. Michael's face broke out into a smile and he rushed forward, shaking the man's hand with enthusiasm. "I read your paper about the science behind Meta DNA and the differences between human and animal DNA. I didn't understand a whole lot of the technical stuff, but it was amazing." Barry couldn't help but smile as the boy started digging through the backpack he brought with him, pulling out a thick notebook. "I uh... I'm working on a project for school, for the science fair and maybe you could help me out? Cisco is helping me make it, but having a meta expert helping would be amazing!" 

Barry couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on the brits face. Leaving them to start muttering to themselves about whatever project the kid was working on, he set Juniper on the ground and made up one of the corners for her. He put some blankets and a pillow on the old Cot that he never used anymore and set out some of her colouring books.

Juniper crawled up on the bed and took the drink he handed her. "I'm sorry, mr. Barry," She pouted, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, what for, honey?" He asked, crouching down to be eye level with the girl. She looked utterly miserable and he wanted nothing more than to take away her sickness. 

She sniffled and rubbed at one of her eyes, trying not to yawn. "For bein sick... daddy always gets really sad when I'm sick..."

"Oh sweetie," Barry shook his head, a soft smile covering his lips as he brushed a hand over her curls. "Your daddy isn't sad because you're sick, he's just worried. There's a difference. Worried is like... scared." Her eyes widened again and Barry nodded. "Your daddy isn't scared of much, but when you're sick, he gets scared because he doesn't want anything happening to you. Do you understand?"

"I-I think so," She whispered, yawning again.

Barry chuckled and patted her head a bit. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when it's time to take your medicine and eat lunch alright?" She nodded and curled up on the cot. Barry covered her quickly before moving to his desk. He sighed as he sat down and breathed slowly.

 

For the rest of they day, up until lunch time, everything went smoothly. Michael let Julian get back to work after ten minutes of questioning him, but the brit didn't seem to mind all that much when he interrupted politely to ask him another question throughout the day.

After the third time, Barry finally pouted at them and complained. "You always get mad at me for interrupting your work with questions, yet a few hours with Michael and you're all of a sudden Mr. Helpful. So not fair."

Michael smirked at him, an expression he no doubt learned from his father, and Julian shrugged, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. "That would be because the question you ask are usually not worth my time, Allen. Young Mr. Scofield here has very intellectual questions that require answering if he is to pass this assignment. I highly doubt he would be able to get all this from Ramon, that man barely knows how to tie his own shoelaces."

"Actually, he wears shoes that lace themselves," Michael chimed in helpfully.

"My point exactly."

Barry couldn't help but roll his eyes, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. It was interesting how well Len's kids just fit into his life, how well they got along with everyone so far. Sure, half of those people didn't know who their dad was, but still... He couldn't help but wonder if everyone would take Len in stride as well if he and Barry actually had a chance. Did he have a chance? It'd been a week since the steamy kiss in the labs, and since then all that had happened was the brief peck before Len disappeared to Star City. And they hadn't had the conversation Len mentioned having. (Probably because Len didn't want to have it over text.) He wondered if he should just suck it up and ask the older man on a date.

"Allen!"

The loud voice brought Barry out of his stupor to look up at Julian who had a glare fixed on him. "What?"

The scientist sighed and pointed at the clock. "It's your lunch hour. I hope you plan on feeding your mystery children or I'm going to have to file a child abuse complaint on you." It was a silly quip, but Barry couldn't help but smile because Julian was actually joking with him instead of yelling at him for once. Baby steps.

"Right! Right, sorry I lost track of time." He ignored Julian's 'obviously' and looked over to see Michael and a fully awake Juniper sitting on the cot next to each other, both doodling or writing in their respective books. "Who wants Belly Burger?"

"Me!" The children both cried out, Juniper jumping off the bed faster than a sick child should. And really, should Barry be worried about how much she jumps off things? He wondered how often she hurt herself. She grabbed at his hand as Barry grabbed his bag that held her medicine and his laptop in it before waving to Julian. "Bye mister Ju... Julan."

Barry snorted at the botched name and the shocked look on the blonde's face, but he ushered the kids out of the room quickly before the brit could correct her. The precinct was pretty bare since it was lunch hour, so Barry was able to lead the kids through the main offices without too many funny looks, though he did wonder how Michael managed to walk down the stairs with his nose stuck in a thousand page book on thermodynamics (of course) without falling on his face. Then again, Barry was clumsier than the average human or meta, so if he tried to stick his nose in anything while walking it usually ended up on the floor after he tripped.

They managed to make it all the way to the elevator before getting stopped by a familiar voice that Barry had hoped to have avoided. He turned just in time to see Joe stepping out from behind his desk and rushing up to them, a confused look on his face that he tried to cover up with a smile.  "Who are the kids?"

"Oh, uh... I'm just babysitting them for the week," he answered vaguely, hoping Joe wouldn't ask too many questions. They had a cover story- the one that they'd told the principle- but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Joe that he was babysitting his imaginary boyfriend's kids. 

Apparently though, Michael decided it was perfectly fine, as he closed his book and politely held out his hand. "I'm Michael Schofield. Mister Barry is dating our dad who's out of town for the week."

Had it been any other time, Barry might have laughed at the shocked look on Joe's face. Seriously, the man looked like he'd just had a heartattack and his mouth hung open like a fish out of water. "I uh... didn't know Barry had a boyfriend," he said after Michael dropped his hand. He sent Barry a betrayed look, one that promised he'd be getting to the bottom of it later, and probably one that also promised he'd be telling Iris the second they were gone. "He never mentioned it."

"It's uh... a new development," Barry said as way of explanation. He motioned down to June who was curiously staring up at Joe, not quite sure what to make of him. "This is Juniper, guys this is my dad, Joe."

She held out her hand much like her brother did and Joe couldn't help but chuckle and shake it, caught a bit off guard as she rushed forward to hug him just after. "You don't look like him," she said simply, which only made Joe laugh again as she pulled away. 

"No, well I adopted Barry when he was young. Anyway," Joe looked over at Barry with an approving, but still serious, look before nodding towards the elevator. "No need for me to hold you guys up from your lunch. But we're going to have a talk later, got that?"

Barry couldn't help but roll his eyes as he nodded. "People keep telling me that. Yessir, say bye guys."

They bid the detective adieu as they entered the elevator and Barry waited until the doors were closed before holding his hand out. "Hand it over." There was a long silence before Michael slid Joe's watch into his hand, a small pout on his face. "Just like your father."

Just before they hit the bottom floor, Juniper tugged on Barry's hand and he frowned down at her. "Does that mean I have to give this back too?" She asked, holding up Joe's detective badge.

Barry just sighed.


	8. Cold's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len talk a little and someone breaks into the labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter than normal, but I decided to post it anyway. I've been slacking lately and I hope this holds you guys over until I get some more work done on this story! :) Thanks for all the support guys!

"They're doing fine, Len, I promise," Barry said for the sixth time in the past three days, holding his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he toted a stack full of pizzas into the labs. "Michael should be back at school tomorrow and I made sure he's done all his homework that he missed, as well as the rest of it for the week. June's tutor has been great with me dropping her off, and Cisco and Caitlin have been helping her with her homework. Seriously, stop fretting."

"I'm not fretting," the older man grumbled. "It's just been a while since I've been away from them for so long. I usually try not to make it more than a day or two."

Barry rolled his eyes and smiled in greeting as he entered the labs, seeing Michael and Juniper already there. Cisco had Michael by a table covered in all kinds of tools and pieces of metal and Caitlin was letting June play with her hair while she worked on notes- probably some sort of concoction to help with the little girl's immune issues. He dropped the pizzas off with HR who started divvying them up as he continued talking to Len. "Well they're fine. I promise."

Len hummed but decided to change the subject. "How'd that talk with the detective go? Is he demanding a meet the parents night with your fake boyfriend? Lisa is already badgering me about how she hasn't gotten to properly meet you."

"It hasn't actually happened yet. Big case came up and Joe got distracted, lucky for me. You haven't told Lisa yet?"

"Said I wouldn't, Scarlet. Mick was more of an accident since he was there with us. Wasn't going to tell Lisa without talking to you first."

Barry smiled at that and found himself aimlessly wandering around the halls where the others couldn't hear him, munching on a piece of pizza he'd snagged. "You can tell her- or I mean I can. When you guys get back, maybe we could have dinner and talk about it?" He chewed for a minute before saying, "I mean, you and I could have dinner and talk about it. Talk about dinner with- lisa? Man I'm screwing this up big time aren't I?"

"Now Barry, are you attempting to ask me on a date?" The thief said from the other line, causing Barry's cheeks to flush.

"I'm doing a terrible job at it apparently if you have to ask. I just thought, you know... we've kind of been skirting around it for a while now, since we kissed. I'd like to, I mean if you want to. It's just, then we wouldn't have to fake our cover story, it'd just be an actual... cover story... ugh say something so I can stop talking now."

Len laughed, another one of those honest laughs that Barry loved so much, and he found himself wishing he could see his expression. "Sure Scarlet. How about when I get back, we leave the kids with Lisa and I'll let you take me on a proper date. Then afterwards, if all goes well, we can introduce you to my sister."

"Awesome," Barry grinned, then coughed a bit. "I-I mean great! I look forward to it. To you. I mean- ugh why am I like this?"

"I think it's adorable," Len mused before there was a small commotion from his end of the line. "Sorry to cut this short, Red, but duty calls. Tell the kids sorry and I'll call again tonight if I can."

Barry swallowed the last of his pizza and nodded though the Rogue couldn't see him. "Sure, bye Len."

"Bye Barry."

He hung up just as the screaming started.

 

By the time Barry had sped into the cortex, his heart pounding and eyes scanning for Michael and Juniper, the entire room was a war zone.

Ice covered half of the walls and tables, a few chairs had been knocked over as their owners hurried to scurry on top of the tables. Tools and metal bits were scattered across the floor, a screw driver sticking out of one of the chunks of ice as if it'd been thrown. And Cisco, Caitlin, and HR were all standing on tables. June was hugging herself to Caitlin's leg, hands still frosted over, and Michael was barely hiding behind Cisco. He had an expression on his face like he was trying really hard not to look scared, but he just couldn't help it. Meanwhile, HR was protectively arched over the pizza boxes, drumstick held up in front of him like swords, a warning to anyone who might come any closer.

But to Barry's relief- and confusion- no one was actually in the room.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, taking slow and steady breaths as he looked around the room.

It was Caitlin who answered, pointing dramatically in the direction of the med room with a strange look of fear on her face he hadn't seen in a while. "It went that way! It was huge, Barry! Biggest I've ever seen!" She waved at him, as if telling him to go that direction, to protect them from whatever had them all skittering about like frightened rabbits. "Be careful!"

Of course Barry crept towards the door slowly, curious and wary. What could possibly get all of his friends, and the children of the most notorious villain in Central, frightened so much?

The answer was obvious the moment he went into the lab, his eyes finding the perp instantly. His black eyes were piercing and angry, his teeth jutting out of his mouth like a beavers, and his nails were so long they were ugly and yellow. He was fat as a pig, belly scraping the ground as he waddled around, nose to the ground sniffing for more food. His long pink tail wiggled behind him like a worm and he looked at Barry like he was the bane of his existence.

Barry just sighed.

He picked the rat up by it's tail and held it out at arms length, carrying it into the cortex with an unamused look. The others squealed like little girls- no offense June- and reeled away from him, HR even going as far as to hold his drumsticks up in the form of a cross.

Barry rolled his eyes and shook his head, though a fond smile spread over his lips. "It's just a rat, guys."

"Those can carry so many diseases, Barry," Caitlin said, using one of the files she'd picked up to shoo him away from her and towards the exit. "All kids. The plague was carried over to america by rats you know. The plague! Now I'm going to have to sanitize the entire labs! And all my equipment! Get that thing out of here before I let June freeze it!" 

Barry laughed and sped the creature out onto the street, ushering it away, but not before snapping a quick picture of it and sending it to Len.

To Len: Meet the beast who has quelled your children and my team. - Barry

He received a reply on his way back in and couldn't help but laugh.

To Barry: As it should. They carry plague you know. - Len


	9. A Date with Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a fashion crisis and is worried he's going to fuck up his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so many new chapters at once! I'm just really excited to be writing this story again, I'm sorry! No kids in this chapter, but I wanted to get more into Barry and Len's relationship. I couldn't ACTUALLY think of stuff for the date, so I figured for now, the after date scene would suffice. I'll do more actual dates later on, I have a few ideas I'm playing around with. But anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Iris was breathing heavy by the time she'd gotten to Barry's apartment. He'd sent her a 911 text to meet him there as soon as possible, so of course she'd dropped the case she was tailing and turned her car around. She probably would have gotten pulled over if the cop on the road she'd been speeding on hadn't recognized her. Now she was standing in front of Barry's door trying to catch her breath and banging on the door.

"What happened?" Iris demanded as her brother pulled the door open. She shoved her way in only to turn and find him without a shirt on and in a pair of unbuttoned dress pants, two socks on his feet of opposite colours and his hair sticking up in every direction physically possible. 

Barry's shoulders slumped and he pouted a bit. "I don't know what to wear."

Honestly, she probably would have smacked him for worrying her if she wasn't so excited about what those words meant. "You have a date?" she asked, barely holding back her glee as she started dragging him towards his disaster of a bedroom. It looked like his entire closet had exploded onto the floor. "Dad told me you had a mystery boyfriend but I thought he'd just been joking around!" She stationed Barry by the bed and began shuffling through the piles of clothes, occasionally bringing them to her face to stiff. "Who is he? Tell me everything."

"I uh... well I'm not really sure I can call him a boyfriend yet. Tonight's our first date," he admitted, a blush dusting across his cheeks as he let Iris hold a shirt up to his chest. She shook her head and tossed it aside before looking for another. "I uh, saved his daughter while I was the Flash and he was really grateful and stuff."

"That's so cute!" she cooed, holding up a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of cakis in her hands. "Formal or casual?"

Barry blinked and shrugged. "I uh... made us reservations at that Thai place down the street. I know the owner and she doesn't give me weird looks when I order so much food. It's not too fancy, but I didn't think he would want me to go all out. Right? Should I take him somewhere fancy?"

Iris smiled and handed him a pair of dark skinny jeans. "No, I think that's perfect. We'll go with casual, but nice, put those on." She turned away to look for a shirt and Barry sped into the jeans. "Tell me about him, is he good to you?"

Barry thought about that for a moment. While Captain Cold was still his enemy, and he doubted he'd ever be able to convince the man to stop thieving, he was always protective over Barry, even in his villain persona. He made sure no one got hurt per their deal, and he did it mostly for fun. But Len... Len was a whole different story. They hadn't gotten to hang out much outside of getting his kids out of trouble and hero business, but he was... good. "Yeah," the speedster finally said, smiling softly as Iris handed him a deep scarlet button up that he quickly put on. "He's pretty great so far. We've known each other for a while, met on a train a while ago, but we only recently started... I don't know, perusing possibilities I guess."

"That's great, Barr," his sister smiled, helping him roll up his sleeves so he looked a bit less formal. She ran her fingers through his hair, shaping it a bit before nodding in satisfaction. "I'm really glad you found someone. And from what dad tells me, his kids are adorable."

"Oh they are! And they're so smart too. Cisco's been helping Michael with his science fair project, and June is talking about wanting to be a doctor when she grows up, so Caitlin is teaching her stuff. Well, either a doctor or a princess astronaut."

Iris hummed and nodded. "Tough choice there. I'd choose princess astronaut any day."

"That's what I told her," Barry smiled, ducking his head a bit. He shifted on his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets as his nerves flared to life. "They're really great... I've gotten pretty attached to them already, you know? And I don't know... I'm just afraid I'm going to screw this up somehow. With my line of work... things get difficult fast, pun intended."

A pang of hurt sliced through Iris and she put a hand on Barry's cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. "Barry, it'll be fine, I promise. Besides, he knows about your powers right?" Barry nodded. "Then he knows what he's getting into. Maybe this will be what's different from all those other relationships you've had fall apart because of flash business. There won't be this massive secret between you two. You won't have to make up lies about where you're going in the middle of the night, or fake not being blind on a date." They laughed at that and she messed with his collar a bit before smoothing out the shoulders of the shirt. "Don't worry too much about it. It sounds like you guys already get along great. Just let it happen and don't be too nervous. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Iris."

"Good luck."

 

"I am never getting used to that," Len grumbled as he was set back on the ground outside his house. He swayed a bit, thankful for Barry's hands that were still on his arms to hold him up. After a few moments to steady himself, the older man leaned against his door frame and smirked up at Barry who was fiddling with his watch. "Still nervous, Scarlet? The date's pretty much over now."

"I just... well- was it okay? I mean, I know you like Thai, I asked Mick, and we didn't hit any awkward topics of discussion because well, we already know everything about that pretty much so we could just skip over it and Laura liked you a lot, even brought you extra food despite me telling her it wasn't necessary. So that's good, the Laura seal of approval I mean. I just-" he shrugged, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at his feet. "It just went really smoothly and now I'm freaking out that it went _too_  smoothly."

Len hummed, tilting his head as he looked at the kid. "As first dates go, it was a pretty good one." Barry looked up at that, eyes hopeful and wide and Len wanted to kiss that smile right off his face. "You think too much, kid. I had a great time, and you did fine. Not everything that involves us has to have some sort of disaster lying in wait."

"Oh I don't know," the speedster drawled, shrugging. "So far all of our encounters have been because you are in trouble or your kids are in trouble. It seems like trouble follows us around."

"Ah, the perks of being a villain and a hero," Len replied. He straightened up and walked towards Barry slowly, not stopping until the younger man was pressed up against one of the banisters of the porch and their noses were brushing. "The date was perfect, Red. And I'm going to kiss you now." The speedster could only swallow and nod, not able to form any proper words as Len leaned forward and joined their lips.

This kiss was different from the other two they'd shared. 

The first one was hot and impulsive, a thank you for doing something no one had done- cared. It was like a storm across a dry desert, shocking but not unwelcome. It had been building and building until finally the thunder crashed and lightning sparked.

The second kiss was chaste and sweet, a quick goodbye with the promise of return. It was like the first chill of autumn with the warning of winter coming. It wasn't enough, yet at the same time, it was the perfect amount.

This kiss though... this kiss was different from both.

This kiss was dangerous for both parties involved. Len knew it and Barry knew it, yet neither one seemed to care. Len wasn't one to form relationships. They weren't a luxury he was allowed to have in his line of work. They were dangerous and they left him with weaknesses- more than he already had. They left him open and soft. But Barry drew him in like a drug. He couldn't seem to help himself as he let those hands pull him even closer, let that tongue dart into his mouth and dance with his own, let that small moan escape his throat against his wishes. Barry was the sun and Len was Icarus. He was flying too close, desperate for attention and love, desperate for something that he hadn't ever received before. But he knew if he got too close his wings would melt, knew that the fall would be a bad one and he wasn't sure it would be worth it. And Barry knew Len was a criminal. He knew he'd never change his ways, knew he was a thief and a villain at heart. Not only was he the Flash, this city's hero, but he was also a CSI- not a cop, but close enough that it would be a serious problem if it got out that he was dating a known criminal. 

And yet there they both were, lips locked in a kiss that they both knew would destroy them. It was soft and warm, like the flame melting wax, and it was full of all kinds of possibilities.

By the time they finally pulled apart, they were gasping for breath, Len's hands on Barry's face and Barry's on Len's waist. Their bodies were flush and the speedster's face was bright red, even in the darkness. The thief couldn't help but wonder how far down that blush went. He was half tempted to invite the speedster inside, to drag him up the stairs to his bedroom and find out. He wanted to wake up with the speedster pressed against him, make him breakfast and watch him send the kids off to school.

But they both knew how bad an idea that was.

"Mmmm, yeah, great first date," Barry breathed, pulling a chuckle from the older man. "Have I earned another one?"

"Next time, I treat you," Len promised, pressing another kiss to the brunettes mouth, though he knew better. "Be seeing you, Scarlet?"

Barry narrowed his eyes as Len pulled away and unlocked the door. "You only say that when you're planning on meeting me on the job."

The thief grinned, wide and cheshire like, as he opened the door and turned to him. "Well look at that," he drawled, winking at the hero. "He learns."


	10. Family Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has dinner with the rogues, but it ends in a surprising disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some hard core stuff coming up soon, at the end of this chapter and the next few, so if you have problems with blood, death, child murders, then just be warned that that's coming.

"Lisa, I don't see why you're so nervous," Len sighed, watching his sister flutter around the house with surprising speed, cleaning and straightening things that had already been cleaned and straightened. When he'd told his sister he was dating the guy who saved his kids, she had immediately demanded answers that he of course couldn't give her. All he told her was that he found June wandering around and helped her get back to Len and Mick. Since then, he's been super helpful with the kids and they even went on a date a few days ago.  
Now Barry was meeting his sister for the first time- well the first time as himself and not the Scarlet Speedster. Len had no reason to be worried, they already knew each other, but he was a bit confused as to why Lisa was.  
"I know but- Lenny, what if he doesn't like me? What if I say something that ruins everything? I mean we're criminals, does he know that? What if he asks about our work life or what I do for a living?" She muttered, more to herself than to him, as she rushed into the kitchen, checking for the fifth time on the casserole she had in the oven. Len could already smell it starting to burn, though she hadn't made it correctly in the first place. "This is the first time you've ever been serious about anyone, Lenny, well after Julia, and I don't want anything to go wrong."  
"Lise, it'll be fine. Barry knows what we do and he doesn't care as long as we keep him out of it," Len said, rolling his eyes a bit. "Besides, I've already told him about you and he already loves you. Now will you stop cleaning my house? You're going to give the kid high expectations of having a clean abode when he gets here. I don't want him to get used to it."  
Michael chose that moment to make his way down the stairs, wearing a dark blue sweater that Lisa had picked out for him, June on his back in a little red dress. "We aren't that messy."  
"Sure," Len snorted, rolling his eyes. "You know, normal families have to deal with picking up toys and food. I just have to deal with cleaning up ice and pieces of metal."  
Lisa's worried frown finally melted into a smile and she paused long enough to laugh at them. "Hey, since when has this family been normal?"  
"Is Mister Barry here yet?" June asked, hopping down from Michael's back to rush up to her dad. "I wanted to show him my bear! Uncle Mick made it for me!" She held up the little teddy bear in her hands that was clearly handmade by the pyro as some of it's fur was black with soot and the stitching wasn't too great. The bear was wearing a little red sweater though with a lightning bolt right down the middle and little bolts on the side of the bear's hood as well. "You think he'll like it?"  
"I think he'll love it, sweet pea," Len smiled.  
She giggled as he ruffled her hair and her eyes widened big. "Oh! Do you think Uncle Mick will help me make one? As a peasent?"  
"As a present," her father corrected, before nodding. "You'll just have to ask him. Christmas is coming up soon, maybe you can give it to Barry then, yeah?"  
It was then that the doorbell rang, causing Len to frown up at the clock and Lisa to jump in surprise. "Is it him?"  
Len shook his head. "No, it's only seven."  
"That's when we told him to be here though-"  
"Barry is always late," Len said, much quieter this time. He gentle moved June towards her brother who judged his father's careful expression and moved into protective mode. Len had his cold gun in his hand in an instant, pulling it from behind one of the chair cushions where it'd been hiding. He was stalking towards the door with slow, careful movements, listening for any sign of who it could be. It couldn't be Barry, that he knew. The speedster was always late, always. It was something that constantly frustrated Len because he was so picky about timing and plans.  
He had his hand reaching towards the door when there was a loud, "For fuck's sake," and the door was shoved open, Mick striding in with his arms piled high with dishes. He glanced at Len only briefly, long enough to snort at the man's annoyed expression and protective stance before stalking past. "No need to get fussy," he grunted. "Just brought the food and company."  
"Mick, company?" Lisa asked, peeking around the corner of the living room just as the rogues started strolling through the door, each one carrying a respective dish. Len's mouth was hanging open, an argument on his tongue, but something seemed to shut him up fast, his cheeks dusting pink and Lisa was instantly interested in whatever had done that. She didn't have to wait long before Hartley strode in, a tall brunette under his arm that she barely recognized, and they laughed at something she hadn't heard.  
"Boss!" Hartley chimed, his smile wide as he shoved the kid towards Len. "Look what we found pacing a hole in your yard."  
"I-I was not! I... I just may have uh, made a little path in your grass is all." Len looked at the kid in confusion, and his face lit up like a tomato- gosh he was just the cutest, Lisa thought. "I-I was early! I didn't want to be late, not this time, but I guess I was so focused on not being late that I was too early and I didn't want to be all weird and show up thirty minutes ahead of schedule because I know how much you like your schedules so I was just... you know..."  
"Pacing my yard until it got to seven?" Len supplied, an amused and adoring smile on his face as the kid blushed again.  
He nodded, ducking his head a bit with a smile. "Yeah. Then the ro... I mean, your friends showed up and I thought maybe I got the day wrong because I didn't know they were coming-"  
Lisa decided it was her time to chime in now, so she plastered a warm smile on her face and sauntered up to the kid. "Right day, we just have rude friends who decided to invite themselves," she cooed, shaking his hand smoothly. "I'm Lisa by the way. It's so nice to finally meet you, well officially that is. I think we met very briefly at the coffee shop. You're friends with Cisco right?"  
"B-Barry, I'm Barry Allen," he stuttered, but his smile was genuine and so boyish that Lisa almost found herself swooning. She could see what Len saw in the guy. "And yeah, I uh... I work with him sometimes on different cases and stuff. He's a good friend."  
"Right, you're a CSI," she recalled, her grin turning predatory. "I'll try not to hold it against you," she joked.  
"Snarts and Jailbait! Get in here before my food gets cold," Mick yelled, voice echoing loudly down the hall and causing Barry to jump to attention and the siblings to chuckle at him. Len laughed even more when Barry pouted a bit at being called Jailbait before they followed the mass of voices coming from the kitchen.  
"I'm 26, Mick," Barry argued, but he was ignored and shoved into the back of the line. The rogues, like most dinners they had, were lined up like guests at a soup kitchen, trailing from the kitchen into the dining room like a big U shape. They each held plates that they would pile with various sides and treats, before making it to the end of the counter where Mick would plop down his famous mac and cheese casserole with meat inside. Knowingly, he dropped an extra heap onto Barry's without a word and glared when Mardon tried to pry another scoop out of him as well. Finally, after a loud but surprisingly well organized line, they all gathered around a very large dining room table, the Snarts, Mick and Barry all seating on one side with the kids, and the others spread across the rest of the table. It was strangely domestic and very welcoming. Barry couldn't help but wonder how often they had these family dinners.  
"Do these dinners happen often?" He finally asked, leaning towards Len with a curious look that made the rogue want to melt right in his seat.  
Lisa snorted from her spot and spoke loudly so everyone else could hear. "They happen weekly, but I'm pretty sure we specifically said they could not come tonight because we had business."  
"Oh please," Mick grunted, shoving a bite of food in his mouth. "I wasn't going to let the kid starve or eat take out while meetin' the family."  
Barry blushed, wondering if Len considered the entire table family, or just Lisa, Mick and the kids. Lisa however sputtered and glared at him. "I wasn't going to let him starve! I was cooking!" There was a long silence as everyone focused on their food and Barry held back a giggle, not quite knowing how bad Lisa's cooking was, but suspecting from they way everyone but Mick was avoiding her gaze. "It's not that bad! I was making my moms casserole!"  
Mick hummed, eyes rolling over to Len for a split second before taking a big sniff of the air. "A casserole that's where right now?"  
Lisa opened her mouth to respond before the gears clicked into place and she cursed, sprinting from her chair and into the kitchen. The instant she was gone, laughter erupted around them and Michael settled Barry with a look that had him leaning forward towards the young boy. "Aunt Lisa can burn water. It's happened. Mick was impressed."  
Barry laughed and finished off his first helping of Mick's delicious casserole- he'd have to get the recipe sometime, and how did Mick know how to cook- as Pikaboo piped into the conversation. "Besides boss, we wanted to meet the new kid. You've never brought home a boy before."  
Len choked a bit on his mouthful of food and cleared his throat, glaring at her. "You make it sound like I'm a teenager bringing Barry home to meet the parents."  
"Weeell," Trickster chimed, turning his eyes onto Barry with a manic grin, "one of you is a teenager at least."  
"I'm 26! I'm almost 27! Come on!" the speedster cried out, throwing his arms in the air in mock frustration, but the table only laughed further.  
It went on like that for about an hour- the rogues and Barry eating slowly and exchanging fun anecdotes and jokes. It was... fun. He couldn't explain it any better. There was no stress about being surrounded by criminals, because much like he found with Len, they were really just regular people behind their personas. Sure, trickster tried to start a food fight with the kids, and Michael had been extremely excited to let everyone try the new updates on the cold gun, despite Len not wanting anyone else to touch it, but other than the little things, it was a pretty normal family dinner and Barry was having the best time.  
He wondered how much he could actually trust these people if the time came. They didn't care that he worked for the CCPD. They didn't care that he might work for the Flash, considering he worked with Cisco, and they never badgered him for information about it.  
Soon, around ten or eleven at night, long after the kids had been put to bed and the rogues had filed out with promises of seeing Barry again, Barry found himself helping Len with the dishes as Lisa cleaned up the living room from the rogue's mess.  
"I'd like to tell Lisa," Barry told him quietly, watching his -boyfriend?- with careful eyes for his expression. His eyebrows raised, but other than that there was barely a hint of any other emotion and Barry continued. "I don't think I'll tell the others yet, I can't be sure I trust them all... but Lisa. I know you don't mind secrets much, but I do, especially when it comes to family and I know you trust her, I know she would never use it against me."  
"She wouldn't," Len confirmed, a small smile on his lips now the more Barry spoke. "She already loves you."  
Barry hummed and a grin split across his face as he passed the last dish to Len to dry. "She'll be pissed that she's the last to find out, that Mick found out before her."  
"Oh, of that I have no doubt," Len chuckled.  
"Barry! Sweetie, your phone is doing something weird."  
The speedster immediately tensed, head flipping in the direction of Lisa's voice as she stepped into the kitchen. She was holding up his phone, his STAR LABS emergency app blinking bright red on the screen. "Shit," he breathed, rushing forward to grab it from her hands and type in Cisco's number. He looked up at Len with frantic eyes. "I have to go, right now."  
"Need me to come with?" Len asked, concern in his voice but Barry shook his head.  
"No I'll get there faster without you." He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Len's lips and the thief just barely caught the mischievous glint in his eyes under the worry. Barry turned to Lisa and smiled. "Sorry for cutting out on you Lisa, but I'm sure I'll see you soon." With one final glance at the older rogues, he flashed out of the house, leaving a trail of lightning in his wake and barely catching Lisa's 'that fucker' on his way to the labs.

"Cisco! Cisco, what's happened?" Barry called out, skidding into the hallways of the lab.  
"We're in here, Barry!" Caitlin called, pulling the speedster to the cortex where he froze midstep. It was a disaster. Tables and chairs had been flipped and the computers were all but smashed and destroyed, though it looked like Cisco was rummaging through them with his laptop to see if anything was salvageable. Caitlin was still shaking, walking up to him with wide eyes. "I-It happened to fast. I don't really know who it was, but they were big and fast... Cisco and I barely made it into the med room to lock ourselves in before..." She choked on a sob and Barry pulled her in to a hug, his eyes never leaving the wall where his flash suit was hidden.  
"Did you call Joe," he choked out.  
Cisco looked up at him with haunted eyes and tear tracks on his face. "The app alerted him. He should be on his way."  
Barry nodded and swallowed, taking a deep breath. "We need to call Len... he needs to know."  
The far wall was a bloodbath and Barry could feel the bile rising in his throat. He'd seen crime scene after crime scene and they were hard, but any with children were the worst. On the far wall was a small child, no more than ten, hung up in place where his Flash mannequin was supposed to be. Her head was lolling forward and there were little spikes sticking out of her skin but her throat had been slit, leaving a pool of blood at her feet where the Flash suit was pooled. It was grotesque and Barry turned Caitlin away, leading her out into the hallway as his hands absentmindedly worked on his phone to call Len.  
"Scarlet? What is it?"  
But Barry couldn't find the words to say, couldn't speak around the lump in his throat, he could only cling to Caitlin in front of him and the phone in his hands as a sob racked through him. He could hear Len calling out to him on the other line, but he couldn't hear anything over the roar of blood rushing through his ears, the words on the wall seared into his vision even if he closed his eyes.  
"Juniper Schofield is next."


	11. A Cold Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry calls Len to tell him about the threat to Juniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning again for violence and blood and such. Same as last chapter. I know these chapters are kind of short, sorry about that but I'm writing them while at work, so I hope they're still okay!

Barry was pacing in front of the labs when Len pulled up in a large SUV. He was at the speedster's side as soon as the car stopped, checking for any injuries and worry creasing his face. Lisa and Mick filed out next, both holding onto one of the kids. Barry had finally gotten his brain in order once Joe had gotten there, set up a crime scene, and had managed to convince him not to call in the CCPD just yet until he got ahold of June's father.

Barry swallowed and his hands shook as he he pushed past Len, reaching for June and pulling her into his arms. His heart was lurching and he was desperate to hold onto her, to make sure she was still there, still okay. God, he was so worried, like she was his own, and he'd barely known her for more than a month. Tears were streaking down his face and June must have known something was wrong because she wrapped her little arms tight around his neck.

"Barry, what's wrong?"

Before he could answer though, the doors behind him were opening and Joe was stepping out, a curse already on his tongue. "What the hell are you doing here? You better not have had anything to do with this, Snart or I swear-"

"Joe," Barry interrupted, holding a hand out to block the gun the detective had held up, while also blocking the three charged guns behind him that the rogues had pulled out. "They didn't do this! I called them."

Joe was furious, but he lowered his gun. "Why? Why do you keep trusting them, Barry? You're setting yourself up to get hurt."

"Joe, stop," Barry ordered, glaring at the man and his voice dripping low into a tone they hadn't heard since Bivilo got ahold of him. "When I say Len didn't do this, I mean it. I understand your mistrust of him, but in this case I know for a fact that he didn't do it." His foster father opened his mouth to argue, but Barry continued. "No, just listen to me for once, Joe. You've already met Juniper and Michael, though it was brief." Joe nodded and Barry shifted June in his arms so she could wave at the detective. "Their last name is technically Schofield, but only for the purpose of them staying safe. Their real last name is Snart."

Joe seemed stunned into silence, so Len took it as his chance to interrupt. "Barry, what's going on?"

He turned to face the rogues with a grim smile, handing June over to Lisa, though reluctantly. "Will you take them to the pipeline?" He could feel the others tense at that, but he shook his head. "It's the safest place for them right now and I need to know they're safe. Please, you don't have to go in the cell, just... please." Lisa nodded and she and Mick led the kids past the angry detective and into the building. Barry meanwhile took a deep breath, hands shaking as he took Len's and squeezed. "Someone broke into the labs while we were eating," he breathed, "that's what the alert was for." They turned towards Joe, waiting for some kind of acceptance before continuing. After a moment of glaring, the detective nodded, sliding his gun back into it's holster and following them through the halls. "You might not be able to stay long because we're going to have to call this in.. there's no avoiding it, but you... You needed to see it first."

Caitlin and Cisco were waiting outside of the cortex, and much to everyone's surprise, the short doctor shot forward and wrapped her arms around Len's waist, her own tears staining his shirt. "I'm so glad you're here! I just wanted to say that before going to-to check on June, b-but..."

Len's eyes were wide and Barry watched a mix of emotions flit across his face- confusion, anger, shock, gentleness and amusement, before settling on a gentle uncomfortable pinch. He patted Caitlin gently on the shoulder, before carefully pushing her away. "Someone mind telling me why everyone's all weepy?"

"I-I..." The doctor looked up at Barry in shock and he shook his head. "I'll let Barry tell you. I can't... I can't go back in there," she whispered. 

"I grabbed your medkit," Cisco said to her, keeping his voice low as he handed it to her. "I'll take her to the pipeline to check on the kids and let you guys get to work."

The second they were gone, Len rounded on Barry with a raised eyebrow. "Why is she checking on June?"

"Because of this," Barry muttered, taking a step back and into the cortex. Nothing had been touched other than Joe setting up a line of police tape around the scene, but the words on the wall were almost completely dried, spelling out a name they knew too well next to the body of the little girl they hadn't dared to touch more than checking her pulse. 

Barry could see the instant that Len turned into Cold, could see the way his entire body tensed and his chin rose. A wall of ice slid over his eyes as he began clocking every detail he could while keeping his emotions carefully in check. "Why?"

It was Joe who answered, his eyes still suspicious, but his voice dropping into detective mode. "We still don't know why exactly these kids are being targeted, but we have a suspicion now with this one. She's our fifth victim, I've been working the case for a week now. So far we have no leads other than it's most likely a medical professional and now with this girl and... your daughter, Barry thinks they're being targeted because they're metas." Len nodded, taking careful steps through the room, hands in his pockets as to not leave fingerprints, but his eyes scanned every surface, filed away each minute detail he found like he did when casing a place. "I'm going to have blood tests run on all the other victims to be sure of the meta connection, but right now... Juniper needs to go into protective custody, Michael as well if he's like her."

"I can protect her just as well as you can," Len growled, glaring at the detective.

"Actually Joe, it might be best if she stayed with the rogues." His father opened his mouth but Barry held up a hand. "Hear me out. This guy is going to expect June to get put into custody, either by the Flash or by the cops. He's never left a warning before, which means he's taunting us, taunting the Flash because he knows I've protected her, I've picked her and her brother up from school for gods sake. She can't stay with me because I have a connection to both. She can't stay with Caitlin or Cisco for the same reason. If he was able to get in here, then he's probably been casing the place, and look," Barry pointed to the words again, though he wouldn't look at them. "They used Schofield. If they knew who June's dad was, they would have used Snart, right?"

Joe thought about that for a moment, and though he didn't like it, he had to agree. "Most likely... fine, but I need to have a way to contact you at any moment," Joe grumbled. "I'm going to get shit for this with the captain, and I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but she probably would be safer where no one knows where she is."

"We have extra safe houses," Len told them, pulling out his phone and shooting off a message to the rogues. "I'll call together my people, she'll have protection every moment of the day, and anyone who's not doing that will look into these murders. I've got connections in the medical fields with Shawna, maybe she'll be able to dig something up."

Joe nodded and handed the rogue his card. "They find anything, they tell me. I'm lead detective on the case and you're lucky I'm even letting you anywhere near it."

Len was quiet for a second before nodding. "I appreciate that, detective," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll take June somewhere safe, thank you for calling me," he told Barry quietly.

"I'll walk you guys out," Barry responded, nodding to Joe as the detective started dialing the CCPD. "You won't have much time to get out, you can take the back way, I'll show you."  They walked in silence for a while before Barry paused outside the pipeline. "I''m sorry..."

"For what, Scarlet?" Len questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you the one threatening my daughter?"

The speedster shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No, but... I mean it's my fault they're going after her. They probably never would have known about her until I brought her here so often... Now they know she knows the Flash. They're probably targeting her specifically to get at me, or they wouldn't have called it out so obviously."

Len nodded in agreement. "True, but June and Michael were put in danger the  moment they were born. My genes guaranteed that. This isn't new, Barry. They know how to go into hiding, this is why I taught June how to escape and run to you in the first place. I knew things like this would happen, that's why they know the things they know." The rogue tapped a finger to the bottom of Barry's chin, raising the speedster's eyes to meet his own. "Our line of work is dangerous, Scarlet. They may be after her to get to you, but that doesn't mean it's your fault. Just like what I did to Cisco's brother all those years ago wasn't your fault. Got that?"

Barry took a deep breath and nodded. He leaned in a bit until their noses brushed and he bit his lip. "Can I kiss you goodbye?"

"You don't have to ask, Scarlet," Len snorted but leaned in anyway, closing the gap between their lips easily. It was over too soon though as they heard little feet running in their direction and soon Len's arms were filled with a tiny blonde, clinging to his waist. 

"Daddy! Is it okay now?" she turned to Barry just as quickly, big blue eyes round and hopeful. "Is mister Barry okay now?"

"Oh, I'm okay, snowflake," the speedster promised, kneeling down to ruffle at her curls. "Don't worry about me okay? I was just really happy to see you and your dad. He's going to take you home now though okay? Because I've got some police friends coming over and your dad and aunt probably shouldn't be here when they get here."

June smiled big and wrapped her arms around Barry's neck, clinging to him even as he stood. "Okay! But you'll come see us again right? Auntie Lisa says you owes her an extrenation."

"Explanation, darling, explanation," Lisa corrected, appearing out of Barry's blind spot with a grin. She nodded to Barry as she plucked the little girl from his arms. "And he does owe me one. I'll have you know that it's highly unfair that Mick found out before I did. We'll be talking about that later."

Barry gave her a sheepish smile and nodded. "Sure thing, and Len will tell you what's going on later, I suspect. But really, you guys should get going. Joe called in the Calvary so they'll be here in-"

"174 seconds," Len interrupted. He pressed a quick kiss to Barry's lips before waving. "See you, Red, we'll see our way out."

"Bye Len."


	12. Worrying About Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Joe work the case to figure out who exactly is after Len's kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a new chapter! This one is a tiny bit longer. I'm trying to make the chapters longer than normal because a lot of people are asking, so here you go! Thanks for all the support and comments guys! They really keep me inspired to keep working on this project!

"Allen," Captain Singh greeted as Barry entered the man's office, fidgeting as usual. "Since you are personally involved in this case, I wanted to have a talk with you before we continue any investigations." He waved for the speedster to take a seat and held up a hand as Barry opened his mouth to speak. "I am aware this is a conflict of interest for you, however I'm also aware that you're Joe's son, and even if I tell you not to, you'll still work on this case." Barry blushed but nodded, so the Captain continued. "Good, then some ground rules need to be put down. Joe has informed me that this case is a very careful one and that due to the nature of the children and their... affiliations, we cannot put them in protective custody."

"Um.. no, well we just think since the perp most likely knows who I am that it'd be best that they stay with their father."

"And I am inclined to agree," Singh nodded. "Staying with the Flash is probably the safest thing for them right now."

His words brought Barry to a halt and he frowned, tilting his head sideways a bit in confusion. "Sir?"

But Sighn waved him off. "Don't worry, Barry, Joe explained everything, though the story of how you became friends with the Flash and got roped into watching his kids is one I'd love to hear."

"You thi-" catching himself, the speedster cleared his throat and immediately made a mental note to thank Joe for that _amazing_  cover story, because honestly, Barry couldn't think of a single way to explain any of this to the captain. "You know they're the Flash's kids?"

Sighn nodded and pulled a stack of files from his desk before passing them over. "Don't worry, his identity is remaining a secret. So far, you and Joe are the only ones who are aware of him and his children, and I intend to keep it that way. If he chooses to tell me, then so be it, but that's up to him. These are the files of people on the force that I trust with my life to work this case," he kept talking as Barry began flipping through them. "I am hand picking them myself with the precedence that this case has become need-to-know and to be handled with the greatest of care. The Flash is a hero to this city, and while I don't always agree with his methods, he and his family deserve protection as much as the rest of Central."

Barry swallowed the lump forming in his throat and the 'thanks' he wanted to say, focusing on the names of the officers he'd been given. He knew most of them, had worked with them on a few of the meta cases they'd had to deal with. They were good officers. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that, Captain," Barry said. 

"Good, now, since we now have a possible motive, I'd like you to go back through the files of all the other children, pull the blood samples we have from them and determine if they were all metas." A hard look came over Sighn's face and he sucked at his teeth in anger. "It was hard enough when it was just children, but if someone is targeting them because of their abilities? We have a hate crime on our hands and those can escalate to extremes. I don't want this getting any worse than it has, and I don't want anyone getting near that little girl," he said, thinking back to the day he'd met June and she'd smushed her little red face all over his window. "She's a sweet kid."

"They both are," Barry said. "I'll talk to their father. Michael doesn't have any powers, but it's probably best to keep him out of school for now, minimize the possibility of either of them getting hurt or taken by this guy."

Sighn agreed and stood, walking over to his window to stare at the 'murder board' filled with the pictures of children. "If we're lucky, he'll be too fixated on Juniper to go after anyone else, so we may be able to track him down. I want you going over everything, _everything_ , you found at those labs today. He couldn't have been there for too long. From the reports of your scientists friends, it sounded like he himself was a meta with how fast he set up his little scene. That's something we never accounted for before, so I want you combing through all the evidence, see if you find anything. I've already got Joe working on getting the security tapes from Star Labs, but as you can imagine, it'll be rather difficult to use those to our advantage."

"Joe and I can work on those too," Barry offered, pushing the stacks of officer files back across the desk and standing. "We're both acquainted with the Flash, we know his identity. I'd feel more comfortable with just us going through them, looking to see if there's anything of note."

"Very well, can I ask you what the kid's powers are? Does she have speed like her dad?"

Barry blushed, still not used to being called June's dad, but shook his head. "No, she uh... she has cold abilities, a lot like Killer Frost's, the girl who attacked last year? From what we can tell, the way she actually uses her powers is different. Frost drew the heat out of the air, making it cold, whereas Juniper can push cold into a room. It's kind of opposite, and hard to explain."

"Interesting, good to know. If you think it's safe to, put that in her file, but I'll leave that up to you and Joe. You tell me any information personally that you feel like you can, I'll trust you to be able to make that call, but like I said, Allen, you have to stay objective during this case. Anything you think is important, _anything_ , you tell me or put it in a report. Understand?"

Barry nodded, "of course sir. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything. I care about those kids too. I'm not going to let anything happen to them if I can stop it."

 

By the time he'd reached his lab, Joe was already waiting, a stern look on his face. Barry held up his hands in defense mode as he made his way over to the refrigerator that held his blood samples. "Before you yell at me, can I thank you for coming up with that cover story? Because it was genius and I would have never thought about using myself as a scapegoat."

"Well I couldn't very well tell them that they're Leonard Snart's kids, Barry. Which you have yet to explain to me," he demanded, moving to shut the door and lock it, they couldn't have any sort of interruptions with this conversation. Luckily, Julian was still overseeing the crime scene- he was a stickler for making sure it was done correctly. "So explain why you lied to me when I first met those kids?"

"I didn't lie!" Barry argued as he started pulling out samples from the previous victims that he would need. "I just... might not have told you all the truth. Le- Snart was out on business for a week in Star City and I told him I'd watch June and Michael, that's it."

"That's it?" Joe said sarcastically, throwing up his arms. "First of all, don't pretend like I didn't notice how... close you two were this morning, or how you called him Len instead of Snart. I'm not an idiot Barry. And what kind of 'business' was he on the other week? Hmm? Barry, I know you've got some sort of game you play with Snart, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore the fact that he's a criminal just because you... because you..."

Barry rolled his eyes and sighed. "What Joe? Because I like him? I don't ignore the fact that he's a criminal, just like he doesn't ignore that I'm the guy who stops him. Nothing has changed between Captain Cold and The Flash, it's just when he's Len and I'm Barry, we... I don't know, Hang out. We've only been on a few dates, it's not a big deal yet."

"Dates?!" Joe cried out, closing his eyes seconds later to calm himself back down. Barry could practically see him shaking from his spot at his desk as he began making slides to observe. "You're _dating_?"

Trying to sound nonchalant and not at all bothered, Barry shrugged. "Not a big deal, Joe. Seriously, he's a great guy, and he doesn't hurt people, not anymore, you know that, at least not innocent people. Juniper got kidnapped a month or so ago and Len had told her if she ever got in trouble and couldn't find him, to go to the Flash and he'd help. Well she found me," Barry paused as he looked into the microscope at one of the slides, absentmindedly jotting down notes as he did. "I figured out who she was, found Len and Mick, and gave her back. She's a great kid and she got along great with everyone at the Labs. We started babysitting her when Len was... unavailable, and I had to pick Michael up from school a few times."

"Barry, do you realize how crazy you sound? You've become nanny to a bunch of criminals, and now you're dating one of them?"

Trying not to sigh, and ignoring the headache that was starting to form behind his eyes, Barry ran a hand through his hair. "You know, Lisa and Mick weren't too happy when they found out I was the son of a cop either, but they got over it. Look, we keep our work life out of our relationship, if we even have that yet. We haven't really talked about it. No labels have actually been discussed so you're kind of blowing up about nothing."

"Nothing? I'm blowing up about nothing? That's great Barry, I don't have to worry at all about the fact that you're dating someone who's tried to kill you multiple times and has cost this city thousands of dollars."

"You think Len would hurt me?" Barry asked, surprised as he looked up at his foster father. "He wouldn't do that."

"He literally froze you to a wall a few days ago!"

Barry leaned back in his chair and pushed his slides aside, it didn't look like Joe was going to let this go any time soon. "He knows I have a heating mechanism in my suit, and Michael added settings to his cold gun. Len only ever has it on the lowest setting when he fights me so that the cold doesn't actually hurt me. He wouldn't ever hurt me on purpose, Joe. Trust me." Seeing the skeptical look on the older cop's face, Barry groaned and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Joe... I know you don't trust Len, or any of the Rogues for that matter- I don't trust most of them- but I need you to trust me, trust that I know what I'm doing and that I'm smart enough to determine for myself if Len can be trusted. He's really not that bad of a guy, and right now, he needs our help. So even if you don't like him- or trust him- I need your cooperation on this, because I'm not going to stand by and let Juniper or Michael get hurt. Especially since it looks like they're being targeted by me. I need you to be on my side with this, Joe."

"Of course I'm on your side, Barr," he grunted in response, heaving his own sigh- one Barry had heard plenty of times after he and Iris had gotten in too much trouble as kids and he was _tired_. "I want to help those kids too... I just don't trust Snart, with them or with you."

"Then trust me, that's all I'm asking."

Joe waved a hand at him, but nodded anyway, turning towards the door. "Alright, but the second he hurts you..." he left the sentence hanging as he left the room, closing the door behind him and letting Barry drop his head onto his desk.

His headache was aching now, pulsing behind his eyes like a heartbeat, but he had a job to do, and if their guy was sticking to his timeline, he only had a few days to find the guy.

A few hours later, after successfully confirming the fact that all the children had the meta gene, Barry received a text from Len.

To Red: Any news? - Len

To Len: Not really. Meta connection has been confirmed. I can't find evidence leading to our guy yet, but I'm still looking. - Red

To Len: Also, as far as the Captain is concerned, June and Michael are the Flash's kids. Explains why we can't tell him her father's name. Joe's idea. - Red

To Red: Good idea. How mad was he? - Len

To Len: Pretty mad. Got a lecture, and he's still not okay with it. You'll probably get a shovel talk next time you see him. - Red

To Red: Good to know. - Len

To Len: Captain and I agreed that it'd probably be best to keep Michael out of school while we're looking for this guy BTW. Just to be safe. I don't want anyone taking him to get to June. - Red

To Red: Already done. Called the school and told them he'd be gone all week for a funeral. No questions asked. - Len

To Len: Good. - Red

To Red: Tired, kid? You usually text more than this. - Len

To Len: yeah, and worried. I'll probably be here all night trying to find something. Can I call the kids later? - Red

To Red: Of course, you don't have to ask. June would love to talk to you. She's worried. - Len

To Len: I'll figure this out. Don't worry. - Red

To Red: With you on the case? Never. - Len

True to his word, Barry fell asleep at the presinct, face first in a stack of files and notes. When he woke up the next morning, there was a blanket thrown over his shoulders and a steaming cup of coffee by his hand, a little note written on the side in familiar handwriting, signed with a tiny snowflake.

' _Don't work too hard, Scarlet. I happen to like you.'_


	13. A Coldblooded Kidnapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally comes face to face with a murderer after his boyfriend's kids. It was not what he was expecting at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, who dis?  
> Umm, violence warning for this? But not too much.  
> Enjoy!

It'd been two days since they'd found the body at Star Labs, and if their timeline was to remain intact, the perp only had three days left before he would kill someone. Which was precisely why Barry hadn't left the precinct in those two days until the Captain threatened to take him off the case unless he got some sleep. He wanted nothing more than to stop by Len's house, or one of the safe houses he'd be at to see him and the kids, but he knew he couldn't risk it.

Lisa had snuck into the station under a wonderful disguise to drop off some food that Mick had made him and stayed around to eat with him. He suspected Mick was having her spy to make sure he actually _ate_  the food, because Len knew that when he got too focused on a case or work, he often forgot to eat, especially if he wasn't running around.

Needless to say, the second he went to bed that night, he was out like a light.

And extremely confused when he woke up chained to a table.

"Ah, you're awake! Wonderful!" A familiar voice chimed from behind him, causing the speedster to jump. He had to force himself not to speed out of the cuffs, reminding himself that he wasn't in his suit right now and he had no idea if the woman knew who he really was. When she circled around him, he could instantly see the frustration and exhaustion behind her fake smile, could pick out the way her brown hair- normally tied in a tight pony tail- was falling loosely out around her face and the way her eyes were rimmed with bruises from not sleeping. "Remember me?"

Barry did his best to look confused, which was actually pretty easy, because if this was who he thought it was, he'd never seen it coming. "Loraine, June's tutor right?"

The woman nodded, taking a seat across the table from him and folding her hands in front of her, but he could tell it was only to keep them still as she was fidgeting like someone coming down from a high. "Yes, and you, Mr. Allen are getting in my way."

"What do you want with June?" he demanded, his confused tone turning to one of protection. He'd never even suspected her, didn't have a reason to. He knew Len would most likely screen anyone who he'd trust his children's care with, not to mention most people would be terrified of him enough they'd flat out deny the job, or be too scared to try and turn on him. Loraine Horus apparently was neither. "Damnit, we trusted you!"

Loraine frowned, an honest confusion covering her face and she shook her head at him. "What? No, silly, I did this _for_  Juniper. Gosh, she's such a sweet little thing isn't she? So terrible that she has to be cursed the way she is."

Now it was Barry's turn to frown, because what? "Cursed? What do you mean? You're a meta too!"

"No!" Loraine screamed, slamming her hands down on the table. Her eyes flickered a dangerous red and veins sprouted around them, before she quickly composed herself. "No," she said again, much quieter. "I'm just sick, just like all those other kids. We're cursed you see, but I think I can fix it, I can fix my little Junie. See, I got a degree in biological sciences, I'm actually quite smart you know. I wanted to be a biochemical engineer when I was younger, but after what happened at Star Labs... well I just couldn't keep my temper in check, I couldn't get a job anywhere. So I became a tutor. Isn't the best job, but it pays the bills, especially with the _generous_  amount of money that Mr. Snart pays me." Barry forced himself not to groan at the woman. He was used to Len giving his grandiose speeches during his heists, but it was usually either to annoy him, or to give his team enough time to escape, not to _actually_  explain why he did the things he did. Seriously, did all villains have to spout out speeches to him? "Oh but Junie, my little Juniper Berry, she's just the best thing to ever come into my life. And I was _not_  going to let something like... this our sickness get in the way of her doing good."

"You're helping her? How is killing children helping her?" Barry questioned, wiggling his wrists to see how much give the cuffs had. He had to think while they spoke, gain as much information as he could while she was distracted. If he'd learned anything from Len, gathering information was the most important job of an escape. "Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"I never did it to her," Loraine replied, her tone a bit desperate, as if she was just trying to get Barry to understand. "I _never_  would have hurt Junie. But those other kids, well I needed test subjects. They weren't important, just street kids who's parents cast them out because of what they were!"

The woman stood now and began pacing, her hands fluttering about around her as she spoke and Barry used the opportunity to tests the cuffs again. They were tight, much too tight for him to wiggle out of, but loose enough that all he had to do was pop his thumb out of place. Joe had taught him and Iris how to do it as kids, just in case. They'd never had to, but in theory it was easy, he just hoped his healing wouldn't kick in too fast. He had to keep her talking long enough to form some sort of plan without using his powers. If he wanted her in Iron Heights, he couldn't expose himself, and who knew how long he'd been trapped there, who knew if Len even knew he was missing yet. Or Joe.

"You were trying to cure them," he questioned, watching her nod and tug at her hair, as if arguing in her mind about something. "You were trying to find a cure so you could help Juniper, but there's not one."

"Not yet!" Loraine said quickly, forcibly and her eyes started slowly seeping red again as she grew more frustrated. "But I can do it! I'm smart, I was top of my class. I can do it, I know I can. For Juniper, for my little Junie. I can't let her grow up like me, can't let her curse destroy her like it did her mom."

Barry froze, eyes flickering up to the woman. His heart thudded so loudly in his chest that he swore she might have heard it. It couldn't possibly be her, there was no way. Len would know- he'd _know-_  if he had hired Juniper's mother to be her tutor. Plus he'd said she wasn't in the picture. "Mom?"

"Yes, Juniper, she's mine now," Loraine muttered as if it were obvious, not noticing the way Barry instantly relaxed at the confirmation that she was just a nut job. "I can take care of her, be there for her, _cure_ her. Unlike her father. He's never there and did you know he's a criminal? Did he tell you that when he fucks you into his mattress every night? Bet he didn't. I'd be better for him, I could take care of Juniper _for_  him. I could cure her for him. Do you think he'd notice me more if I did? I-I mean if you weren't around that is," she asked, genuinely curious as she took her seat across from him again. Her eyes were wide with hope and Barry could feel the bile rise in his throat at the madness he saw in them.

"Is that why you brought me here? To get me out of the way?"

She looked a bit put out that he didn't answer his question, but only shrugged. "One reason at least. I know you're friends with the Flash, and I know Lenny is his enemy. I figured maybe I'd kill two birds with one stone, yeah? Get rid of you, the Flash comes looking for his friend, I kill the Flash. Then, then maybe Lenny with trust me enough to take care of Juniper, to help her." She twitched, face twisting into a sneer for a split second before she scowled. "No- _no_ , I have to stay calm. No see... I wanted to find a cure first, that's why I was working with those other kids. I wanted to find a cure for them, help them, and then present it to Lenny as a present, to show him how good of a mom I'd be."

Barry waited for her to go on, but she only closed her eyes, once again fighting with whatever invisible force was going on in her head. He took the opportunity to bring his hands down into his lap, glad the chained cuffs went that far, and popped one of his thumbs out of place. A sharp pain echoed through his arm, but barely made a noise besides  small puff of air which Loraine didn't even notice. "But?" he questioned, glad his voice remained even as he pulled his hand from the first cuff.

"But then _you_  came along and ruined my plans!" She screamed, standing so quickly that she sent her chair toppling over and the veins in her face flared to life again. "You showed up and at first I didn't think you were going to be a problem but you..." She clenched her fists and Barry could see the angered veins spreading across her neck and shoulders, down her arms and into her hands.  Her chest was heaving and she was grinding her teeth so hard that Barry could hear it from where he was sitting. "I saw you at the restaurant, I saw you eating dinner and... and he looked so damn happy! I knew I was going to lose him, I was going to lose him if I let you get any closer! And June, god she loves you. She's always talking about you and how fucking great you are," Loraine spat, glaring at him through reddened eyes. She slammed her fists on the table again, denting them and once again not hearing the pop as Barry dislocated his other thumb and slid it from the cuffs. "I knew if I threatened her, it'd put you all on high alert, even the Flash. I knew you'd run yourselves dry until you found me, I just had to find the right moment to strike. B-because Juniper doesn't need you! You're just a gnat, fluttering around in other people's business! I'm better for her than you! You're nothing but a damn cop! Lenny doesn't need you!"

She leaned in towards him and Barry took the moment to make his move, slamming his forehead against hers and thanking his healing abilities for the fact that it didn't hurt too long. He stood quickly, wrapping his hands around the back of her skull as she groaned and slammed it against the dented table as hard as he could without using his speed. It barely phased her though, as she quickly recovered.

By the time Barry made it to the only door in the room he'd seen- small room, 6X6, single doorway, most likely a warehouse, abandoned, no electricity- she was on him, hand wrapping around his throat and hoisting him into the air. He coughed and gasped, fingers scratching at her skin, reaching for her eyes but she batted him away easily.

He wondered if he could get away with using his speed just this once, but Loraine was clearly insane. She'd be spouting his identity to anyone who'd listen the second she got to iron heights.

"You're just like the curse! You're a virus, infecting him with your goodness and your lies! I know you though, I _know_  what people like you do!" She screamed, slamming him against the wall so hard he saw stars. "You'll just get into his head, you'll earn his trust and the second he lets his guard down, you'll turn him over! I won't let you do that! I won't let you take them from me! Juniper is mine! She's my daughter, not yours!"

"Actually, she's mine," a cool, but extremely dangerous sounding voice called from beside them. Len and Mick stood in the doorway, guns raised and pointed in their direction, though clearly at the enraged tutor, and not at Barry. Cisco was peeking over their shoulders, decked out in his Vibe gear, and Barry knew instantly how they'd found him so quick. (Was it quick? He honestly had no idea how long he'd been gone.)

"Lenny!" The veins receded from the woman's skin almost instantly, like worms slithering back into the Earth at the first sight of sunlight. She lowered the speedster to his feet, but her fingers didn't let up on his throat, he'd no doubt have bruises for at least a few hours. "You came!"

He hummed, shrugging his shoulders and relaxing a bit as he waved his gun around. He put on the air of not caring, but Barry could see the tension rolling through him. He knew how Len operated. He started strolling carefully through the room, but only to grab a better vantage point. His gun was resting on his shoulder, but his finger never left the trigger. His hood was down, but his goggles were up. He meant business, even if the untrained eye couldn't recognize the signs. "Well, see, I owe the kid dinner and when he didn't show, well I get a little pissy when people stand me up. I have this thing about time, you understand."

Mick hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway, clearly covering the exit and protecting Cisco- their get away.

Barry found himself not worrying at all about getting out of this alive. He could tell Len had a plan, could tell they knew exactly what to do to make sure they got out of this with as few scratches as possible. Even if his vision was fading a bit from the lack of oxygen.

"B-bout that, Len," Barry grumbled, fingers still pulling at Loraine's wrists though his thumbs were still completely useless. "L-looks like you've got... nnng, got your hands full w-with someone else. I-I'm not sure this'll work out," he gasped out, earning a raised eyebrow from the rogue. Probably not part of his plan, but Barry really wanted Loraine to go behind bars, and if she knocked him out before Len got to him, well she probably wouldn't make it out of the room alive if Len had anything to say about it. "Y-you understand."

The grip on his throat loosened just a bit and he gulped in as much air as he could as Loraine gaped at him. "You'd give him up? Just like that?"

"Y-you clearly care about him more- more than I do," Barry lied with as much as a shrug as he could give. "Sorry, but I'm not giving m-my life up for a criminal w-who'd never do the same for-for me."

By now, Len had circled the table and gotten close enough that he could take her down, but before he could, the veins under the tutor's skin flared back to life, even darker and more prominent than before and she screamed at them. "How dare you!" Fingers tightened so hard on Barry's throat that he thought she might snap his neck and he was once again inches off the ground. The entire room went dark in a matter of seconds, and he could hear shouting though he couldn't tell what they were saying. Cold licked at his skin and soon he was falling, falling and falling and falling.

_Damn, are my last words going to be me insulting Len?_

Len was going to be pissed.


	14. Papa Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet ending for a beautiful family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Hella short, but mostly because it's more of an epilogue. So yes, this is the last chapter! Don't worry though! As you've probably seen, I am continuing the adventures of Juniper and Michael with another series as they're older. I also plan on writing some drabbles and little short stories of them growing up that can be read whenever! Also I'm working on some spin off stories surrounding a few others in the family. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this! And keep an eye out for more!

"Man, why won't they just go _away_ ," Barry whined at the mirror as he pulled down his shirt collar to glare at the bruises on his throat. He'd been cleared to go home a few hours ago by Caitlin after resetting his thumbs and making sure she hadn't done any actual damage to Barry's neck, but even by the time they'd made it to Len's home, the bruises hadn't disappeared. Lisa had been beside herself with worry when they'd gotten back, pacing the length of the med room, even _after_  Barry had waken up, and Iris honestly was no better.

Mick had brought the kids down, so Barry had woken up to Michael picking apart Len's gun (no doubt for the tenth time) and Juniper sleeping soundly against his side.

All in all, it wasn't a bad way to wake up if it weren't for the reason he'd passed out in the first place.

Len chuckled, slotting up behind the speedster so he could look at him in the mirror, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder. "How much pressure do you think she was using? I'd love it if my hickies stayed that long," he said a bit possessively. Barry only blushed and tilted his head a bit to the side as Len started kissing his neck, or rather the bruises on his neck. He was gentle, little puffs of air across his skin causing shivers to run down Barry's spine. After a few minutes like that, Len finally spoke, dropping his head down on Barry's shoulder and slipping his arms around his waist. "Don't like seeing you hurt like that, Scarlet. You could have easily gotten out of that."

"I didn't want to risk her learning my identity. I'd _planned_  on her being alive when we brought her in," he replied.

"She is alive," Len retorted.

Barry rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling a bit at the pout he heard in his boyfriend's tone. "Barely, and she's in a coma. I'm surprised Joe didn't arrest you when he got there."

"Mmm, I think I'm growing on him," Len joked. "How about we go to bed, Scarlet? I'd like to kiss a lot more than those bruises."

 

Two months later, after Barry and Len had slid into their pajamas and curled around each other, the speedster was woken by tiny hands pushing at his back and a soft huffing beside him. He peeked open an eye to see Michael standing beside the bed, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at him. Barry had no doubt it was Juniper trying to pry him and Len apart.

"Move over," Michael whispered loudly, a cold tilt to his voice that Len often used when he was annoyed with a choice he was having to make, but was making anyway. Barry raised an eyebrow and uncurled Len's arms from around his waist, shoving them both over to make enough room for the kids in the king sized bed. Len grunted, opening his eyes just enough to glare at the three of them, before readjusting to pull a giggling Juniper against him. She curled up between him and Barry comfortably, her face pressed against Barry's chest as Michael lay on his back beside them all, clearly not wanting to talk about this extremely awkward moment because he was a _teenager_  and way too old to be sleeping in his parents bed. But Barry didn't mention it- and never would.

After a few long, quiet moments, Barry was nearly asleep had it not been for the finger poking at his cheek.

He sighed and opened one eye to look down at the blonde. "What is it June?"

"Can I call you papa now?" she asked innocently.

Barry didn't have to look at Len to know the man tensed up immediately. Barry himself froze and his eyes widened in shock, but he refused to look at his boyfriend yet. "I... d-do you want to?" he asked carefully, not quite sure how to respond to that question. He and Len had only been together for a few months. Sure, they'd known each other a lot longer, flirted like crazy throughout their careers as the Flash and Captain Cold, but they hadn't actually been dating that long. They hadn't talked about the future really past Barry possibly moving in with them after a certain amount of time. Barry had wanted to make it absolutely clear that he wasn't going to push the matter, especially when the kids were involved.

June giggled and nodded. "Yeah! Michael said when daddy's love other daddy's, we call them papa." Michael snorted behind Barry, but didn't say anything, so June continued. "Don't you love daddy?"

Finally, Barry built up the courage to look up at Len, his eyes meeting those familiar blue ones easily, even in the darkness. He could see the fear behind those eyes, see the nerves and how he was prepared for the rejection. They'd been dating for a few months, but neither one had said those three words yet. Barry because he knew Len wasn't ready to hear them, and Len because he didn't know how to say them. But Barry knew long ago that he loved Len. He'd falling hard and fast for the rogue and there was no turning back for him. 

So he smiled sweetly and leaned forward to press a kiss to the little girl's head. "Yeah, yeah I do, June. I love him a lot."

"Good," she said simply, as if that was that. She curled up closer to him and he and Len shared a sweet smile. "Goodnight papa."

Barry's heart warmed and he choked back some tears at the words. "Goodnight, Juniper."

Once the kids were finally asleep and Barry was lulled back into the edge of unconsciousness by their breathing, he felt the hint of fingers brushing against his cheek and heard the soft whisper of Len's voice in the darkness.

"I love you too, Scarlet."


End file.
